Black Cat
by Its the Mooface
Summary: Sanji's pretty sure he's found the love of his life, shame it's the elusive criminal he's supposed to be catching. Superhero AU. M for brief mentions of violence, language, grief and le sexy times. Two-shot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the beast! I did toy with splitting this into chapters, but I like a long one shot and hopefully you all do too.

So, I voted for the superhero prompt and was psyched when it was picked but then drew a blank about how I wanted to approach it. Then I listened to 'To die for' by Sam Smith and that was it. It was supposed to be a short little fluffy story… then this thing called plot came marching in, knocked me off my chair and took over. So now there's fluff AND plot AND a lot of words.

Enjoy

* * *

**Black cat**

"Ah, Mademoiselle, what a pleasant surprise."

The lady before him gave a short laugh as she turned, jewellery still in hands, as she gave him a once over.

"Pleasant indeed, have you been working out?" She said in a sultry tone. He knew she was trying to get under his skin, and whilst it was working, he didn't miss the way her eyes drank him in.

He tried to keep his cool, he wouldn't be had this time. "I have, there's a certain Black Cat that I have to keep up with after all." He said as he began to walk closer, something that her keen eyes instantly picked up on and tensed, ready for whatever move he made.

"Well, I'm flattered, of course." Her casual words betrayed by the way she took a step back, eyes assessing the room for an exit.

There was a tense moment as they both watched each other, trying to anticipate the others move.

"As ravishing as you would look in them, you know I can't let you leave with them."

"That's such a shame, I really like them." She pouted and started to play with the gems. "I feel like these would really suit me, especially this one." She held the diamond necklace up to her neck and laid it across her bust, smirking. Although his eyes were covered by black glasses, she knew he couldn't keep his eyes on her face.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" She looped the jewels through her arms and let them slide down as she pulled at the black leather away from her body with one hand and fanned with her other.

He was frozen at this point and she used it to her advantage. With him like this, she walked towards him, making sure to swing her hips and start playing with the zip hiding her cleavage.

Once she was in front of him, she ran her hands along his shoulders, moving them up to cup his face and move it to one side. She leaned in closer, so her body was pressed against his. At this point his face was bright red, extending further than his mask.

She sighed in his ear before whispering, "Thanks for the jewels." And then kissed his cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark. "See you next time."

She shoved him down in his stupor and he watched in a haze as she suddenly took off running across the store. She climbed up the wall, giving him a lovely view of her behind, and out of the open window, which she'd clearly used to break in.

She was breath taking.

.

.

.

**Black Cat once again succeeds in stealing jewels, leaving Stealth Black in the dark.**

Sanji sighed.

He was in his favourite café as he read the newspaper and although it was frustrating, he couldn't bring himself to be angry at the headline. They weren't wrong after all. She _was_ successful and he _was_ still in the dark as to how to capture her. She was smart, beautiful, sneaky, gorgeous, tactical and did he mention she was an absolute bombshell?

He rubbed his hands across his face. He definitely shouldn't be thinking about her like that. He should be thinking about how to capture her. Yet, he didn't really want to. She was a petty thief more than anything, she'd never hurt anyone and left the place with minimal damage. Plus, she brightened his day with her wit and sunny smile when she saw him.

His thoughts were interrupted by another voice, "Would you like another refill?"

His head shot up from the newspaper and was met with a young waitress holding a coffee pot. He gave a grateful smile, nodding and going back to his newspaper.

"Black Cat, huh? I don't mind her; she seems harmless enough."

Sanji chocked out a fake laugh, hiding his chagrin, "Yet powerful enough to take on Black Stealth, she must be something alright."

She shrugged. "Black Stealth is something himself, I'm sure he'll snag her someday." There was something in her tone that made him look back up at her. She was giving him a funny look, like he was missing an inside joke that he wasn't privy too.

And with that, she took a step back and turned around. He wouldn't think anything of it, but her tone was odd, and did she wink at him before turning? He felt a blush rising on his cheeks at the thought but shook his head. Yes, he had a weakness for women but there was only a certain woman on his mind right now. The one who was suddenly leaving lipstick marks on his cheek.

It had been almost 5 months since she'd come into his city. No one knew anything about the Black Cat, she came out of thin air one day when she'd picked a lock to get into a high-end jeweller. He'd been stupefied back then; she was bent over looking at something and gave him the greatest look at her lovely behind in her tight leather cat suit. Then she'd turned to look at him (her suit really was tight, ahem). Her mask covered the middle of her face, starting below her eyes brows and stopping at her nose but revealing big amber eyes with eyelashes fluttering against flushing cheeks and scarlet red lipstick adorning her lips. Adorable cat ears donning her head.

He'd been frozen just looking at her, but then she'd breathily said his superhero name, almost like a moan, and he completely shut down after that. She'd winked at him, gave him a flirty wave and had taken off. He was in euphoria for a couple of minutes after, until he'd realised that he'd just let a robber escape his clutches.

Since then, they'd faced off quite frequently. Every time she used her charms against him, becoming bolder each time. They'd never actually clashed like other villains he'd faced up against, then again, he wasn't so besotted with the others. He'd faced off against women villains before, he took greater care with them than he did to men, but he always got them in the end. But her. She was something else. It was love at first sight and whilst he'd hoped it'd pass… it didn't. Every time he saw her, he fell a bit harder. It put him in quite a pickle.

The worst thing though, was that they actually got along. Considering their opposing sides, they had banter and over time, he was feeling like he was getting to know her. She was just intoxicating. As the days went on, he moved further and further away from catching her, simply because he didn't want to. He didn't want to capture her. But he had an obligation to. He was a superhero and whilst she was a very smart, crafty thief, she shouldn't be a match for him. But she was.

.

.

.

It was one of Sanji's days off and normally, he kept superhero work for night-time only but liked to keep an eye on the news during the day, just in case. It was incredibly rare that the police couldn't deal with criminals during the day, the night-time was when the real low lives showed their faces in this city.

When the radio was suddenly interrupted by a special report, he felt his ears prick. It was telling civilians to stay indoors and avoid the city centre because a shoot-out had broken out. So far, no lives were lost but a few injured.

No more had to be said and Sanji was abandoning his relaxing day off. He'd never forgive himself if someone innocent got shot.

Stealth was a big part of his image and his suit was black for a reason, to blend in during the night. Right now, the only thing that fit in was his blond hair and tiny bit of yellow on his suit. Normally he would activate the invisibility feature on his suit, but he wanted the attention on him when he arrived. This way the shooting would be aimed at him and not civilians.

He landed with a thump on the police officers' car just outside of city centre and all heads whipped towards him. He could see the relief on a few of their faces when they recognised him. It must be worse than he thought.

"Focus on civilian safety, get them out and I'll deal with the gang." Stealth Black said, launching himself back into the sky.

From above, Stealth Black could see carnage. A car was alight with two officers trapped behind it, surrounded by the gang who were slowly spreading themselves out and strategically using abandoned cars to move forward. His eyes narrowed at their organisation. So it looked like this might have been planned and they weren't normal thugs.

Over the past few weeks, he'd heard rumours about a gang that had moved into the city. They were apparently recruiting members but nothing other than word of mouth had surfaced. He couldn't do much else than keep his ear to the ground. Maybe this was the start of it.

He swiftly dropped behind the burning car to retrieve the stranded officers. "Are you injured?" His eyes scanned and found no more than a couple scrapes and a lot of dirt.

They both shook their heads.

"Keep still and brace yourselves." Without another word, he wrapped his arm around each of them, stood up and activated the boosters in his boots as he kicked the flaming vehicle in front of him towards the gang. This gave him the opening he needed as gang members jumped out the way and shouted to each other about his arrival. He left the officers just outside the shooting zone, where an ambulance was on hand and took off again without a word.

He ran through the shooting zone, bullets flying past him or ricocheting off his suit as their attacks were now focused on him and started taking them down one by one. They were smart thugs, but they were still human, he laid off the boosters that helped increase his kicking power and that seemed to be enough.

He ducked as a thug swung their gun, attempting to hit him in the face and Stealth Black swept his leg out to knock the guy off his feet. Once the thug was down, he brought his foot down sharply onto his chest and heard a few ribs break. He shouldn't be getting up quickly.

The gang, sensing they were losing to one person, all swarmed him in an attempt to overwhelm him. He backflipped into a handstand, bringing his legs out vertical and spun, hitting some of the thugs that were close enough and stunning a few before they got too close.

"Ben, no!" A scream tore through the air.

Stealth Black's head whipped in the direction of the voice, only to find a child running across the shooting zone. The child had escaped the grasp of his mother as they were being moved to safety and now the police were having a hard time holding the mother back too.

He knew that no thugs took sympathy, regardless of whether it was a child or not and that if he didn't get to the child quick enough, one of the thugs would shoot.

Whilst he was distracted, a thug saw an opening and hit Stealth Black on the back of the head. He was dazed for a moment and the world went silent as he desperately tried to catch up. A thug wrapped their arms around him to hold him in place as more gathered. He snapped out of it when he heard the mother screaming again for her child and his senses came back to him.

Stamping his foot down, he created a shockwave of power that launched him, and the thug wrapped around him, into the air whilst the other thugs went sprawling. He sharply dug his elbow into the thug behind him and watched as he fell to the ground below.

Looking again for the child, he was met with a sight that chilled his blood and made time stop moving. One of the gang members had seen the child and was raising his gun ready to shoot. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through him, as he took off charging with everything he had towards the child. Whilst he prayed for a miracle, he knew that he wouldn't be able to reach the child in time and his brain was working through every possible option to overcome the inevitable.

The bullet was already flying towards the child, who was stood still, paralysed by fear.

He could feel his heart pounding in his ear as his stomach plummeted.

He wasn't going to make it.

Suddenly the sky turned dark and electric crackled through the air.

"Thunder tempo!"

And then there she was. God, she was so overwhelmingly beautiful. Wind whipped around her face, making her hair fly through the air as a ferocious lightening bolt hit the gun wielding thug. She swooped in and picked the, now crying, child up in her arms and used her baton to deflect the bullet. Interesting, he'd never seen her the baton before, maybe it was new?

When he would look back on this moment in the future, he would this as the tipping point of when he started to fall in love with her and confirm that she wasn't a villain.

Any tension suddenly left, as the last crispy thug fell to the floor and the crowd around them cheered.

Black Cat looked completely bewildered as people came closer to start congratulating them both. The mother of the child came weeping towards her, thanking her profusely again and again. She managed to stutter out a quiet you're welcome, as she handed over the child in her arms to the mother.

However, as the camera crews started to come over, he could see her starting to panic. Her eyes darting around the area for the easiest escape route in all the mayhem. To his delight, she'd never had that look around him. She always seemed at ease… probably because she had the upper hand, but he still liked that she was relaxed around him- even if he was a hero.

She jumped when he strolled up to her, his arm resting on the small of her back to get her attention. He murmured in her ear, "You want to get out of here?"

Whilst his words were supposed to be overly flirtatious, she gave him a relieved smile regardless. "Please."

"Hold on then." The arm on her back snaking around her waist and they were airborne. Her screaming into his ear as she strangled him in a chokehold and him laughing.

He soon regretted laughing when they landed on the top of a roof building because she soon hit him over the head and was lecturing him about warning someone first before doing that.

She was still angry when he suddenly wrapped her up in a hug and all the anger bled out of her when she heard his heavy breathing.

"Are you okay?" She asked, as she tentatively wrapped her arms around him, unsure what to do.

"I thought he was going to die," his voice small.

Suddenly Black Cat understood, the moment had passed and now he was forced to deal with the emotions. Her arms wrapped around him surely now and rubbed up and down his back in a soothing manner. He couldn't see it, but she smiled. He really cared, huh.

"But he didn't."

"All thanks to you- I can't thank you enough, I don't know how to show my appreciation."

"You don't have to. I don't want to see a child die, or anyone innocent for that matter."

Stealth Black pulled away but clasped her hands in his and blinded her as if face lit up behind his mask and glasses. "I knew you were good. Join me! We'd make a great team."

"We'd make a fantastic team. But no. I'm not made for that right now." She hated that his face dropped. "But you're great at it. It's fun to watch you in action when I'm not the one trying to escape."

"You were watching…?"

She cursed herself for getting too comfortable. She'd been sitting there before he even arrived, ready to step in should she need to. He was impressive, it wasn't something she had seen him do before, commanding officers and skilfully fighting off thugs. "Well, it's- uh, yeah." Her shoulders dropped. "But you know, you can show you appreciation by not telling anyone! I have a reputation to upkeep."

He felt warm inside. She was rough around the edges but a good person at heart and had his back when he wasn't enough.

She extracted her hands from his grip as he just stared at her. It was of course flattering but she could only deal with his adoring look for so long without feeling… things… for him.

She really needed to go.

But she couldn't leave without teasing him a bit, butterflies in her stomach or not. The hand on his arm got his attention as she leaned in to leave him with the trademark lipstick mark on his cheek.

What she wasn't expecting, was for him to use his other hand to pull his mask down enough to reveal his lips and to turn his head.

To kiss her.

On the lips.

The wasn't part of the plan at all, she frantically thought. He was hesitant for a second, giving her a chance to break the kiss and kept still. When she didn't pull away, he applied pressure and moved his lips. She found herself melting into the long overdue kiss.

Black Stealth felt like he'd died and gone to heaven, something he would not be upset about right now. The woman he was pretty sure he was in love with was kissing him back and if he heard right, she just sighed into the kiss. He tightened his arms around her, pressing them together as tightly as possible and she reciprocated by angling her head and running her hands through his hair.

As intoxicating as she was, he needed to breath. When he pulled away and looked at her, she was dazed. Eyes glassy, cheeks flushed and smeared red lipstick, most of it was probably on his lips right now but he didn't care. She was still in his arms, not hitting him for kissing her.

"That probably wasn't a good idea," she whispered against his lips, but made no move to pull away.

"Probably not, but I just don't care. Do you?" He whispered back.

She smiled at the confession. "I like this, it suits you." Rubbing her fingers against the scruff on his chin. "I have to go." She said, leaning back in for a quick peck on his lips before she was pulling the mask on his face back up.

He could only nod, not expecting the second kiss. As she began to pull away, he came to his senses and grabbed her hand before she could go. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a feeling this wasn't a one off and might be part of a gang operation that's slowly growing. I haven't heard much, no one has, do you know anything?"

Black Cat considered him for a moment before answering, "Not really. Same as you, only hear say. I hear they're dangerous and expanding at a fast rate. That's it."

Stealth Black couldn't hide the disappointment on his face, he'd wanted more information. He nodded anyway, thankful that she'd at least been comfortable telling him something, they weren't exactly on the same side. Him on the 'good side' and her sitting in a weird grey area. "Hm, okay, thanks anyway," he hesitated a moment before continuing, "Just… be careful okay? I don't want anything happening to you, especially if they get wind that you helped me."

She squeezed his hand, smiled and turned around. Just as she was about to leap from the roof she stopped, turning her head and said, "Those were on the house, the next kiss will cost you."

And just like that she was gone.

But he still smiled in triumph. There was going to be a next time.

.

.

.

The gang had finally made their appearance, the shoot-out in city centre had only been their introduction. It was no longer vague rumours.

He'd seen his fair share of petty gangs, but this was nothing like that, they were the real deal. Highly organised and from the few vans he'd busted they were transporting drugs but none of the lower ranking thugs in the gang didn't know the identity of the boss. Seemed he was pulling the strings behind the scenes, clever. They'd also committed bank robberies and he'd noticed the police were becoming less effective. There was less urgency in their movements, and he got the impression higher ups were being paid off by the gang.

Newspapers were unaffected, though they didn't pose much of a threat and didn't know any more than him. They did, however, keep him up to date with what villains were currently on the loose and supposedly they were linked with the new gang starting up. Yet he never bumped into any of these villains.

Things were starting to get out of control, and he got the impression this is what they wanted. Cause chaos, meanwhile, gain the upper hand in underground dealings and they'd be running the city.

Normally he would listen in to the police scanner on his days off or during the night for anything major going on. Now it was eerily silent, apart from the odd drunk driver. Instead he'd now taken to doing nightly patrols to see if he could gain any leads. He did this in his stealth mode so that no one could see him and catch on to what he was doing. Yet he'd found nothing. Not a thing. They weren't sloppy and it was starting to irritate him.

Just as he was about to turn in for the night, he saw something jump past him on his left. What was someone doing jumping about on the rooftops? He followed the direction they went and what he saw made him feel like he'd finally hit the jackpot.

Kalifa.

She was part of an organisation that he'd captured a couple of years ago. They ran their own form of justice, which included killing people if they saw it fit. They made themselves judge, jury and executioner.

He landed on the roof, several feet away to observe her before he took any action.

"My, my, Stealth Black, long time no see. What can I do for you?"

He stayed silent; she shouldn't be able to see him in stealth mode.

"I know you're there. You thought I wouldn't learn your tricks after last time?"

He sighed and became visible. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not doing anything illegal, so that's not any of your business." She smirked and adjusted her glasses.

"You did escape prison though. How?" He demanded.

Many years ago he'd struggled to capture Kalfia, he was raised not to hit woman which is hilarious for a superhero. He'd always used his Stealth mode to capture them, it'd been a handy feature. However, that mode didn't prevent blushing and stumbling around on his part. He knew women would always be a weakness and he had to factor that in when he went up against one. Then Black Cat strolled into his life and raised the bar. It'd been a blessing and a curse. He was somewhat immune to other villains' charms, becoming more effective at catching them… but then he couldn't catch Black Cat. Not that he really wanted to. But that was a different matter.

"It helps when you have connections," she drawled coyly. "Enough chit chat though, I have appointments to get to."

He just managed to throw up his leg and block the kick meant for his abdomen, what he hadn't expected was for her other leg to come up and clock him around the face.

"You've gotten faster, that's a pain." He grits out as his head throbbed. Maybe he needed a helmet, everyone liked to hit him there. He backflipped into a handstand to avoid the foot coming down on his head and when he looked, the concrete had cracked from the impact. Okay, he needed to get serious. Except she didn't let up and he spent his time dodging or blocking her attacks as they came hurtling towards him. "Appointments, huh? I heard you joined the gang that came into the city."

She gave a short laugh. "Nosey journalists, how do they find this information out? Maybe there's a rat… or feline, on the loose."

He blocked the last kick, shoved his foot out and sent her falling to the ground. He was exhausted and in trouble. Whilst his stealth mode seemed to be useless around her, he used it anyway, just in case he could throw her off and took out the cuffs from in belt. As she started to pick herself up, he used the boosters on his boots to send a shockwave through the ground and succeeded in throwing off her footing. Using this to his advantage, he flew forward and locked one of her hands in the cuffs but just missed the second hand as her foot came out to trip him.

Stumbling back, he managed to keep himself upright but now had to come up with something else. At least one part of the cuffs was on.

Kalifa started laughing and Stealth Black couldn't be more confused. "You thought that cheap trick would work again?" She boasted. And he watched in disbelief as the cuff slid straight off of her, falling to the floor with a loud clang. Stealth Black could only gape. What the hell was he going to do? He grit his teeth, he couldn't hit her but he really needed to. It was the only time in his life that he cursed his father for instilling this belief in him.

"It appears I've had an upgrade, whilst you're still left in the dark. Let's see if you can keep up now." She said. Her body became slick and shiny as she surged forward.

He threw his knee up again to block the hit and watched as her leg slipped straight off of his to the side and came back around to hit him in the kidneys. He fell sideways as pain erupted in his side. He couldn't even block her now.

She was now charging towards him, but his body wasn't responding. He was fatigued. He managed to lift both his legs and hit them against the roof top, creating an even bigger shock wave to send her flying backwards. It would do nothing but buy him some time.

It started to rain, and he groaned. It'd been clear skies just a few moments earlier but as he looked up, he could see clouds starting to form. He really didn't need this right now. He was getting his arse kicked and he was going to be rained on. It felt like his luck was running out.

Oh god, she was getting up again. He heaved himself to sit upright whilst his mind whirled for solutions.

"You look like you could use a hand."

Relief rushed through Stealth Black at the sound of her voice and he turned to see her standing there in all her glory, baton extended at the ready. Black Cat. His knotted stomach calmed, and his heartbeat picked up. _Oh thank god. _

"You really should learn how to deal with women… apart from me, of course," she said, winking as she walked past him.

Kalfia looked at Black Cat in disdain. "What a _surprise_ to see you here Black Cat, seems you're quite the accessory to Stealth Black. I'm sure people would be interested to know that."

Stealth Black had no idea what was going on, but Black Cat's face screwed up and she went straight on the attack. She whipped her baton for Kalfia's face, but the woman dodged it. Kalfia started a flurry attack, much like she did with Stealth Black, except Black Cat would allow herself to actually hit the woman. The hits were actually landing this time, did the rain affect Kalifa's abilities? Black Cat managed to hit Kalifa in the face once and then in the stomach, before sending out a harsh wind from the baton.

Black Cat didn't give the woman a chance to recover before she was sending a thunder bolt straight through the woman's chest.

Kalfia's eyes lost their focus and she opened her mouth to let out a puff of smoke before falling to the floor in a steaming pile.

Stealth Black was speechless. He was in awe of the woman in front of him… and if he was honest, a little turned on. She was a powerhouse. Another quality to add to the list of things he loved about the woman in front of him.

Black Cat turned to him, "Do you still have handcuffs?"

His head filled with images of the lady in front of him in handcuffs… or her using them on in, but he snapped out of it when she coughed and gave him a hard stare.

"Focus, we don't have time for your daydreams."

He passed her the handcuffs and she clicked one part around Kalfia's wrist and the other to the drainpipe up on the roof.

"That should be enough to hold her, she'll be woozy when she wakes up but make sure to keep her wet and take her to the police as soon as possible."

"You've never been like that with me before." Black Stealth said.

Nami's head tilted in confusion before she understood what he meant. "Luckily you've never given me a reason to. I used to just bat my eyelashes at you, and you were putty." She laughed.

"I'm glad, that looks like it hurt." He walked closer to her and his hands itched to wrap them around her waist, but he wasn't sure whether he was allowed to. They'd kissed but what if that was too familiar? "What are you doing here by the way? Not that I'm not thankful."

"Luckily for you, I was passing by and saw she was about to kick your handsome face in. I'm the only one allowed to best you."

His heart soared at the handsome comment and that she wrapped her arms around his neck, his own hands now making their way around her waist to settle there. The only thing that was odd, was the look on her face. He couldn't read it. She'd never looked like that before. Normally she was an open book, but he didn't question it as she pulled his mask down and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

She sighed into the kiss and tilted her head. Her tongue touched his lips and before he knew it, he'd let her in, and she was playing with his tongue. When they parted, he squeezed her sides, he was just so happy he couldn't resist. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew there was a dazed expression on his face, he just couldn't get enough of this woman.

"What's the price for that kiss then?" He'd expected her to smile or laugh but he felt his stomach twist when she frowned, eyebrows pinched together in worry.

"Forgive me for what's going to happen."

His stomach plummeted but he didn't get the chance to question what that was meant to mean, she extracted herself quickly from his embrace and was gone.

He felt empty.

.

.

.

**Black Cat is the newest member of underground gang**

Sanji was at the restaurant on break when he saw the news. He felt like he could be sick.

He went back to work in a daze, and it was only as he was cooking and flipping ingredients in the pan that his mind began to wonder. The puzzle started to piece together. She said she'd been watching him take down the gang… because she was already one of them? That's why she was there? But why would be intervene and take down some of her own guys? Then again, when she ran into him facing up against Kalfia. Kalfia said she had appointments, was Black Cat her appointment? She was meeting her to join the gang? Or was she already in and they were going to do something? But why stop Kalfia?

_'-quite the accessory to Stealth Black. I'm sure people would be interested to know that.' _That sentence Kalfia had said kept going around in his head. He hadn't thought anything of it, was she threatening Black Cat? With him? His thoughts were going around in circles and he had no answers coming to mind. He didn't believe for a second she was a villain, there must be an angle he was missing.

The thing haunting him the most, was her expression as she told him to forgive her. A villain didn't ask for that. A villain didn't kiss the hero either.

He had no solid answers to the majority of his questions, but he believed in her and his gut was telling him she needed his help.

.

.

.

It turned out following her was incredibly hard. Normally he was too… overwhelmed after meeting with her to actually pursue her after a robbery. He doubted she'd ever give him the information, but he was curious about her baton. It turned out she could also turn herself invisible using it. It's like they were made for each other~

He shook his head, now wasn't the time for fantasies of the two of them but he was seriously thankful that she didn't use all those moves on him or he'd actually have a hard time with her. He did feel a tiny bit guilty for underestimating her. It did give him an opportunity to use the new feature in his glasses though, the heat signature that Franky had just put in.

Even with that though, he still had difficulty keeping up with her without being caught. She certainly earned the title of cat, she was agile, ducking and diving through alley ways and above rooftops. Where on earth was she going? They were starting to get close to the docks in the rough side of the city. He certainly hoped she didn't live around here, she could clearly handle herself, but he'd still be worried. Anything could happen in this city.

Since the news broke a week ago, he'd heard absolutely nothing from her. He didn't exactly know what they were right now, but they'd kissed twice (her initiating the second) and she normally made sure to make an appearance at some point during his week, even if it was fleeting. Something wasn't quite right.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as she came to a standstill in front of the pier, she appeared to be just gazing out at nothing and for a split second he considered going over to her. But then she was deactivating her invisibility and looking around. He stiffened when she looked straight at him, he thought if might just be chance until she waved and winked at him… she knew he was there? Had she let him follow her? How did she-? Stealth Black smiled to himself, reminded once again how amazing she was. This was planned. Any hesitation he had regarding her allegiance vanished and he kicked himself to doubting her. He knew Black Cat. He should be trusting her.

Ten minutes later and he was in their hideout. Considering it was underground, it had high ceilings, supported by multiple beams or scaffolding where it wasn't quite complete yet. It did make him wonder how long this took to build and why no one noticed, but then if his information was correct and they were paying off people in high places then it's really no surprise at all. Nevertheless, the high beams and scaffolding will be handy for him to navigate around here undetected alongside his invisibility.

The voices started to get louder as he made his way further into the hideout. As he entered the large room where the voices were coming from, he saw four men. Three of them were visible and standing in front of the fourth man who was sitting in an even bigger, imposing chair covered in shadows. The three visible men were huge… inhumanly huge.

In front of the group of men was Black Cat, she looked tiny compared to them.

"-and here she comes, crawling back after ruining our gang operation the other week and taking down Kalifa, for no good reason. We should kill you right now for being a rat." One of the large men walked closer, leaning down over Black Cat.

Stealth Black felt his leg twitch and had to resist the urge to go down there to beat the shit out of him. To speak to her like that and threaten her. He could feel heat working its way up his body, as his anger spiked. Any thoughts were interrupted by her harsh tone.

"Oh cut the shit Kuroobi, if you believe any of that then you're a fool." She replied frostily. He'd never heard her voice so sharp and stinging, normally it was smooth and soothing like honey. "Have you not seen the newspaper? You think I want the police to take me as a serious threat? I'm a petty thief, like I want all of the city after me."

Kuroobi snorted, "Don't try and make me think that wasn't you just so you can clear your name with us. You need us now to protect you."

"And the coincidence that the news broke after Kalifa's arrest? I told you all along she was the rat and you didn't believe me. I had to step in, she was having a meeting with Stealth Black-"

"Funny that you mention him. We've heard news that you're involved with him, kissing up on rooftops? You've been feeding-"

Stealth Black froze and his body tensed, ready to step in at a moment's notice, this sounded like it could get ugly.

"Don't interrupt me!" Kuroobi's face darkened but stopped talking, "I've been keeping tabs on them both. Stealth Black is getting suspicious, I've been keeping him entertained- you're welcome by the way- and he has no leads about what you guys are up to, thanks to me!" She paused and looked at all of them. "So don't you dare accuse me!"

There was a tense moment as the four men stopped to consider her words, the three men turning to look at the man in the chair.

She was _what_? _Keeping him entertained_? His initial reaction was betrayal and hurt before he reminded himself that she knew he was here. She was lying to them to save face.

Kuroobi looked like he was about to argue some more but was interrupted when the deep voice from the shadows interrupted. "Calm down, Kuroobi. We have no reason to accuse her like this, for the time being what she says checks out. She's our ally after all." The man's voice from the chair was calm.

"But boss-" Kuroobi was silenced as the man in the chair got up and made his way from the shadows, slowly walking down the steps in front of him to reach Black Cat.

He was bigger than the other three men, he made them look tiny in comparison. Much taller and vile looking. His calming voice didn't match the twisted smile on his face. He had shaggy black hair, a long-pointed nose and razor-sharp teeth. He leaned over Black Cat and tilted her chin up so she couldn't look anywhere else but at him.

"Because allies don't betray each other and I'm sure Black Cat is smart enough to figure out what would happen if she did. I didn't get this reputation for nothing." His voice was still calm but there was an edge to it now, one that was threatening.

Black Cat shoved his hand off of her chin but maintained eye contact. "Well now you know. So stop sending people after me." She turned to leave and just before she left the room, she called over her shoulder, "Also, I never agreed to killing innocent people when I joined."

"Shahahaha, but you've teamed up with a gang that has no problems with it? You have no moral compass, so don't get high and mighty on us." The men continued to laugh as she left without another word.

Stealth Black didn't miss the way her face screwed up as they laughed.

.

.

.

Sanji was tired. It'd been a long week. Between his day job as a chef and spending his nights and days off patrolling, he'd had no time to relax. Since the hideout he'd heard nothing from Black Cat, or the gang, and he was starting to get nervous. His previous conclusion was correct, Black Cat had let him follow because since then he couldn't find her, no matter how much he wanted to. That meant it would be another night patrolling to try and find her or see if the gang is doing anything around the docks where they were based.

He'd contacted his friend in the police force to try and get details on the gang. He had a name of one key member and description for the illusive boss, but his friend couldn't tell him anything. Apparently, things were tense within the precinct at the moment, anyone digging too deep into gang activity were moved onto different tasks or sent on a goose chase that led nowhere. He left his friend with what little details he had and told him to let him know if he hears anything else.

When he'd booted up his own computer to do some research, he'd only found snippets of activity from eight years ago. The name Kuroobi popped up in the article and pictures of him and another man that looked similar to the guys from the hideout, but they looked so much smaller. Nothing compared to the huge bulky men from the other night. The article briefly discussed gang activity in villages before they suddenly disappeared.

It was so frustrating, considering the major events that were going on, no one knew anything. He'd never seen anything like it in his time of being a superhero.

Rubbing his face, Sanji walked to his apartment door and prepared himself for a night of more researching and patrolling. Entering his apartment, he took off his shoes and put his bag down on the table next to the door. He took one step in and knew something wasn't right. There was a breeze. He always made sure windows were locked before he left. He stilled and waited, no noise. But that didn't mean the place was empty.

He started to migrate through the apartment, back pressed against the wall and tentatively looking around corners to clear rooms. He'd cleared the kitchen and office, by the looks of it nothing had been touched. Odd.

Even though the apartment so far looked untouched, he didn't let his guard down. Someone might not be after possessions, after all. He breathed out slowly, to calm himself as he stood next to the opening for the living room. Quickly whipping his head round to look in, he met a pair of amber eyes looking back at him.

"Took you long enough, do you know how long I've been waiting?"

Sanji had moved away from the wall and was now standing in the doorway, mouth ajar in disbelief at what he was seeing. There Black Cat was in all her glory, seductively stretched out across his sofa, one arm supporting her head and the other propped on her hip. It was like one of his fantasies come true, he had to remind himself not to faint. But then he realised, he wasn't currently Stealth Black… he was Sanji.

"Uhhhh..." Damn him. He couldn't think of a single thing to say, he was too shocked.

She stood up, walking to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to sit down?" She asked comfortingly. Black Cat did find it funny, honestly, he looks like he's seen a ghost, all the colour in his face was gone and he couldn't string together a single sentence. Almost like when they met, ah good times.

When he sat down, she sat down next to him as well… a bit too closely, which certainly didn't help his brain with thinking. He ended up blurting out, "I don't have anything worth stealing!" It was almost worth looking like a fool when she started pealing with laughter. It did cause a blush to appear on his face

"For once, I'm not here for that," she said once she'd calmed down. She leaned in closer all of a sudden and Sanji had to not think about the breasts pressing against his arm or the hot breath on his ear as she whispered, "I know who you are, Stealth Black."

His stomach dropped. "How- how do you… when did you- what?!" He couldn't articulate anything, there was too many questions and his brain couldn't organise them, they just came flooding out all at the same time.

At least she moved back so she could give him a second to breath, but somehow the hand she put on his knee in a comforting gesture made him even dizzier. "I've known since the beginning. All those months ago, just after my first theft I found out. I like to know what I'm up against."

"Why did you never say anything?"

"There was never a need to and I never told anyone either. That information was just for me."

He'd calmed down by now and rested his hand over hers on his knee and squeezed it. "Thank you. So, why are you telling me now?"

"Things have changed, my plan is now in tatters. I wasn't exactly planning on your competence, you have a very handy weakness to women, and then there's us- ah well, I mean-" Her eyes were as big as saucers as she looked at him, she hadn't planned on having a discussion about their _relationship_ right now, it'd just slipped out.

"That we're a couple?"

"Well you're bold all of a sudden, you couldn't even form a coherent sentence just a few minutes ago!"

"You wouldn't have kissed me if you didn't want to be." Sanji smirked at her.

"And how are you so sure?"

"Because from what I've heard, you use your feminine appeal if the situation calls for it, but you've never kissed someone."

"You've been keeping tabs on me?"

"I have a friend in the force, and I ask him about you. I worry about you." He finished before smirking, "You sure give them a run for their money though." He remembered his friend begrudgingly admitting how difficult she was when they occasionally encountered her. It appeared she kept her criminal activity according to his schedule.

She snorted, pleased with herself.

He flipped the hand still on his knee so he could tangle his fingers with hers. "I want to be a couple, if you want…" His voice trailing off, unsure.

Black Cat could feel a blush forming on her face and she felt flustered, she nodded and choked out, "After all of this is done." Normally his face was covered with a mask and glasses but to be at the brunt of such a radiant smile was almost too much, did he even realise how handsome he was? "We still have a gang to deal with and it won't be easy."

They were interrupted from any further discussion as her stomach grumbled, Sanji raised an eyebrow looking at her. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I've eaten today," she said flippantly.

Sanji's eyes narrowed at her vague answer and recalled earlier that she'd been waiting for ages. He looked at his watch, it was almost 8pm. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen. I'm a chef, I don't like people going hungry."

"Oh no really, it's fine!"

Except he wasn't listening anymore and left the living room to go to the kitchen down the hall, leaving her to trail behind him, insisting that she didn't need to be fussed over.

"Don't you at least want to change first?" She asked. He was still in his suit from work at the restaurant.

"Not right now, I can change later once we're both fed." His jacket was now hung-over a bar stool at the kitchen bar, and he was rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as he started getting ingredients out. "Take a seat." He gestured for her to sit on the other bar stool.

She sighed. No matter what she said he was intent on feeding her and hadn't listened to a word she said in protest. Giving up, she took a seat and settled on watching him cook. At least from this vantage point she could give him a once over without him catching her, admiring the way his suit fitted him. He turned to ask her something and raised an eyebrow when he caught her red-handed checking him out, or more accurately, his behind. He didn't need to say anything when she jumped and suddenly averted her eyes to the side, pretending to take in the kitchen.

When he'd finishing plating up the food, he turned and this time she was actually looking around his kitchen. This was almost surreal, having Black Cat in his kitchen eating dinner with him. He felt like he should pinch himself.

This was one of the best things about being a chef. He'd placed the food in front of her and whilst she'd politely waited for him, he didn't miss the delight on her face when she'd started eating. He enjoyed people enjoying his food.

Whilst they were eating, he started telling her about his day. They'd held conversations in the past and they did actually get along quite well, but it struck him that he knew very little personal details about her. It wasn't much of a surprise, she was a wanted person after all, and he wasn't sure whether she'd even tell him.

He stopped talking midstream, interrupting himself, "What about you? Apart from breaking into my apartment, not that I mind, what have you been up to? Actually, I haven't seen you for a week, have you been okay?"

She considered him for a moment, deciding on what information to give him, "Well, I circled around the city for a bit today before breaking in, to make sure no one was following me. As for my week, I've been at work. I've being putting Black Cat away, until I could come here. I think there's people looking for me."

That was a lot of information to take in, Sanji thought. "There's people looking for you?" He asked with concern.

"I think I'm being kept tabs on by the gang, I may have cleared some of my name but they're suspicious. Maybe let's get into this after we've eaten. I have a lot to discuss with you."

"So, you also work? Similar to myself then. What do you do?"

She smiled coyly, "Trying to find me?"

It hadn't even occurred to him before, until this very moment, "Wait, have we met? When I'm me and you're not Black Cat?"

She laughed and looked amused when she replied, "Yes we have, and you barely looked at me. It was both incredibly flattering and a bit rude. You were too hung up over Black Cat in the newspaper."

Wracking his brain he couldn't even think of when this may have happened. To be fair, he was always hung up over her… but to ignore her over Black Cat… but then she was Black Cat, so his attention was on her. His head was starting to hurt.

"You know I am actually interested in you behind the mask, right?" He had to clarify this, whilst they were skirting around the topic.

She nodded and smiled, "I kind of guessed when you showed no interest in any women at all, apart from Black Cat."

It was now his turn to smile, "So, you've been keeping track of civilian me and my personal relationships?"

She couldn't make eye contact as she replied, "You've shown a great amount of interest, I wanted to see whether it was genuine or not."

It was true. At first, she had been curious when he'd ignored her. She knew she was attractive and knew about his weakness to women, but when she'd started to develop feelings for him in return, she was checking to make sure he wouldn't break her heart.

"Because you like me?" Sanji couldn't keep the joy out of his voice.

"Well I think we've already covered this, why else would I have kissed you?" She rolled her eyes, trying to stamp down the blush.

"I know, I just can't believe it." He paused as he considered her words and the meaning running deeper underneath. "I know I have a certain reputation around the city as being weak to women, but that just came from be inability to hit them." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to pick his words carefully. "I was raised not to hit women; it was ingrained in me and I've never been able to shake it off. But please don't misconstrue it. I'm a one-woman man."

Next to him, she smiled. She already suspected as much, but it did put her at ease hearing it from him. It appeared she'd picked a good one. She leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thanks for dinner, let me help wash up." He didn't even see her pick up his empty plate as she made her way over to the sink.

They continued discussing their weeks, her hedging around any personal details she wasn't willing to share yet, as Sanji washed and Black Cat dried.

It was nice, Sanji thought. Having her like this, not on opposing sides and just being domestic. Even if she was still is her costume. It was as close as he could have her for the time being.

It was almost 9.30pm by the time they'd finished, and he made them both a coffee. There was still a lot to discuss. They both settled back on the sofa in the living room, leaving their mugs on the coffee table in front of it.

Before Sanji could say anything, Black Cat put her hand on his arm to stop him. "There's a lot to go through, so I'm going to go from the beginning and stop me if you have any questions." She said.

"You've now seen the most prominent gang members, they run everything but never go out in the field, so that's why you've never seen them. They pull the strings from behind the scenes. They're incredibly dangerous and if you go against them, they will ruin your life. They either know everything about you or have enough connections to find out." She paused. "I've never been Black Cat before moving to this city, I'm only here because I want to take them down and this suit provides the people close to me safety. Also, it gave me the opportunity to build a reputation so they'd invite me into their gang, and I could find out what their plan was."

So he had been right, he'd never been able to find out any information about her prior to her appearance here.

She continued. "The gang is run under Arlong. He's the boss. Without my mask he'd know who I was instantly. Eight years ago, he ran my village into the ground. We were thriving and happy, but he came in to use it as a test run. He brought criminals into our village and imposed a tax on all of us to ensure our safety from them. The police in our village stood up to them. The woman leading them was my adoptive mother Bell-mère," she paused for a moment to compose herself ('_Bell-mère, no, Bell-mèrrrrrre'),_ it still stung. "He beat her and publicly killed her in front of the village to make a point." A tear escaped and ran down her cheek.

Sanji ground his teeth, not only hearing of how they treated women but for Black Cat. For her to go through all of that… and then to be working for them. His hand reached out to hold hers, his thumb rubbing along the back of her hand to rub along it in a soothing gesture.

She paused, gathering herself, before continuing. "The village agreed afterwards no one else should have to die like that and we obeyed his rules, waiting for the day he'd leave. He finally did and took all the resources with him. I swore to myself I would make it right. For Bell-mère and for my village. I later found out he was producing drugs. There's a reason why they're all so big. They're manufacturing drugs that alter human abilities. They're unstable and have adverse effects, I refused to take them, but Kalifa did and so have they. They're inhumanly strong and quick. He thinks with a big enough army, no one will be able to stand in his way, so he can start taking over the region."

"Shit, this isn't good." Okay, so they were in deep trouble. He exhaled loudly and started thinking about what they were going to do.

"I can feel you thinking. I already have a plan in motion. I had one from the very start, but _someone_ came into the picture and I've had to alter it. I now need your help."

He shouldn't be happy about this situation, but he couldn't stop himself. She wasn't a bad guy at all, and she hadn't planned on using him, she genuinely liked him. She'd made it pretty clear by now that this was the case, but it was just so nice to hear. He cupped her face and brought her into a swift kiss. "I'm all ears, m'dear. The floor is yours."

She coughed to compose herself from the sudden kiss, "Well, ah, yes. The plan. It turns out I actually am the leak; my friend works in the newspaper and I've been leaking information to put pressure on Arlong and his men. I was always going to pin it on Kalifa, I'd mentioned her to Hatchan, Arlong's right hand man, and he fell for the bait and recommended her to Arlong. He's not the sharpest tool." She laughed to herself. "Obviously, I had to move up the schedule once I'd taken her down, with her new abilities you wouldn't have been able to take her down without exerting force, and I outed myself to the papers myself to try and win myself more time with Arlong. I know where the drugs are and where they're storing their money. They don't know about my clima-tact; I've worked hard to keep that a secret. It's the only thing I have against them that they won't be expecting-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was curious about the baton, will you tell me about it?" It wasn't relevant at all, but there had been so many questions going round in Sanji's head for weeks and seeing most of them were slowly being checked off, he might as well go for this one too.

Black Cat considered him for a moment, before answering. "I have a friend who's quite handy and he made it for me, as well as some other gadgets. It's a weather weapon, I have a degree in climatology and with that knowledge I can control the clima-tact." She finished proudly.

"So you work in weather?" Sanji considered her for a second, she'd make a beautiful weather lady.

"That's the first thing you think of after I tell you about a magic weather weapon?" She laughed. "But no, hopefully after all of this is done, I'd like to get into the field."

"You're amazing, you know. Doing all of this." Sanji could feel himself falling deeper into the rabbit hole after talking to her. They'd spoken before during the 6 months he'd known her but not like this. She was a beautiful person, through and through.

Moving closer, Black Cat tucked her head in the crook of his neck. She'd never felt so comfortable around someone before. She could hear his heartbeat picking up and she smiled. He was still so nervous around her, it made her like him even more that he technically had her at the point but still had this kind of reaction around her. She moved her hand to twine with his and his free hand came to rest over their joined ones. "Hmmm, this is nice."

He didn't say anything in return, just rested his head on top of hers.

Jolting awake, Sanji woke to a pitch-black room, only the streetlights outside giving a dim glow. He could feel a weight in his hand and looked down to see their hands still loosely joined. She'd stayed. And fallen asleep with him. He wanted to squeeze her, he was so content right now, but he didn't want to wake her.

Looking at his watch it was only 12am, they hadn't nodded off for long, but he did feel self-conscious, it'd been a long day and he was pretty sure he smelled. The inner gentleman in him refused to leave her to sleep on the sofa, he'd move her to his bed, and he'd sleep on the sofa after taking a shower.

As he picked her up, she stirred and tucked herself in closer to him, mumbling incoherently. How cute. He laid her down, using a spare blanket to lay over her and moved over to his draws to pull out sleeping bottoms before going to the adjoining bathroom to shower.

It was a quick shower, only about ten minutes and he was walking back into his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his shoulders trying to get the moisture out of his hair. He was careful not to shine the light from the bathroom onto her face, only using it so he could make it out the room without stubbing his toe.

There was a sense of déjà vu as he looked at the bed to see her laying before him, amber eyes meeting shocked blue ones. "Oh, you're awake, did I wake you? Sorry."

She completely ignored what he said, "You really weren't joking about working out, you're ripped." Except her tone wasn't joking or coy like usual, she sounded in awe. She'd always known he had a good body; it was hard to miss in his suit but seeing him without a top on. He was lean but muscular. Defined arms, even though he didn't use his hands to fight, broad shoulders that tapered down to a trim waist and six pack. What a view.

And just like that, the room was flooded with tension as they took each other in. Their eyes moving along the others body before resting on the other's face. For once, not in a dangerous situation or where they're trying to read the other's movements. Sanji could feel his heart pounding and in the quiet room, he wondered if she could hear it too. Her eyes were huge, and they were slowly drawing him in. He'd never seen her look at him like that and he had to convince himself to swallow and breath to keep a level head.

He didn't realise he'd moved until his legs hit the bed. She was looking up at him now, pushing herself to sit up and her arms slid along his arms to grab the towel around his neck to pull him down, so his face was a hairsbreadth away from hers. His arms came down on either side of her face to support himself as he leaned over her. They slowly drew in closer to each other until they met in the middle to kiss. This wasn't like any of their other kisses. It started slowly, lips brushing against each other until their kisses became longer as more pressure was applied. They started to become hot, needy and desperate as Sanji slipped his tongue into her mouth. Perhaps it was because it was so long overdue, the time of night or because they were about to tread dangerous waters with this gang takedown.

None of those thoughts mattered though as Black Cat tugged the towel down closer to her, becoming frustrated by the distance still between them and pulled back to nip at his bottom lip. It didn't take much more than that for him to change his position, his hand sliding along the thigh furthest away from him to part them and make space for himself. She had no issue with this, parting her legs in invitation as he settled his body in between them, no longer leaning over her. She gasped as his body settled against hers and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue back into her mouth. Her hands moved from the towel and pushed it away so she could thread her fingers through his hair, their mouths moving together in rhythm. She earned a groan of approval from him.

They broke apart for a brief second to catch their breaths, before meeting again for another hurried kissing, the bodies slowly starting to move against each other's. His hands moved along the leather of her suit and groaned when his hand pressed up against the side of her breast. Her body was something else. He nibbled her lip in parting before he moved down to the side of her neck, leaving a trail of blazing hot kisses. She made the sexiest little noises and the way she was wiggling her hips was driving his crazy. He could feel himself hard and ready, only getting worse with each of her gasps, did she know how much he turned her on?

She did in that moment as she ground her hips fully against him. He could feel the heat through her suit and could only imagine how wet she was. Hotly against her neck, he said, "You're so sexy," and squeezed her breast over her suit. The moan he received in response was almost dizzying and she slowly started a rhythm of moving her hips to rub against him, her legs tight against his waist, locking him in place. Not that he was going anywhere, his hips moving along with hers and pulling back to thrust against her.

He pulled away to look down at her face. She was breath-taking and he couldn't believe that he was in this moment with her. His hand moved from her breast up to the zip to slowly pull it down but hesitated. He looked at her face again and was met with smouldering amber eyes, they hazily looked back at him in question as to why he'd stopped. Amber eyes filled with lust… behind a black mask.

He sighed and pulled away to sit up on the back of his heels, trying to reason with himself and resist the urge to ravish her. His hands running through his hair in frustration.

"Sanji, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting up in concern. Moments ago they were filled with lust, now they reflected nothing but worry.

"I can't do it like this," he said despairingly. One of her hands moved to his shoulders to comfortingly rub along them and encourage him to continue speaking. "I don't want our first time to be like this. You deserve more. I want to wine and dine you first, know everything about you and not have a gang looming over us. And I completely understand you might be uncomfortable taking your mask off right now, but I want to see you properly when we do this. You. Not Black Cat."

Oh, she'd picked a good one alright. "You're right. It's okay."

"Are you sure? I don't want to offend you. I want you; I really do but, I want everything." He couldn't bring himself to look at her yet.

Hands moved to cup his jaw, bringing him up to face her. "You're the sweetest man I've ever met. You're right though, now's not a good time for this. Come here." She removed her hand from his shoulder and opened her arms to hug him.

He returned the hug eagerly, bringing her up to him, squeezing her to him and making her laugh. "Please stay the night here though, I'll take the sofa, I'd worry if you went out this late."

"Just stay here," she said matter-of-factly, and he had to ignore the way he twitched in his trousers, he was trying not to think about her in bed with him right now. _Pure thoughts, pure thoughts, _he chanted to himself in his head.

He nodded, composed. "If you want me to. I have a spare change of clothes; you can keep the mask on. No pressure."

She went to change, coming back to join him, mask still on but cat ears off. He was laying on his back and to her delight, he hadn't put a shirt on. They wouldn't be doing anything tonight, but the eye candy wasn't something she'd turn down. He lifted his arm for her when she entered the room and she accepted the silent invitation to cuddle into his chest, her hand resting over his heart.

.

.

.

He woke up alone, the light peeking through the curtains and the spot cold where she'd slept last night. He almost groaned in disappointment, he really wanted to wake up to her, but his eye caught the brightly coloured note on his chest.

_Went home to shower. I'll be back shortly. _

_We still have a lot of planning to do._

_xxx_

This time his groan was for another reason, the thought of showering with her and his mind running through last night. He'd done the right thing… but still. Shaking away any further thoughts, he went to have his own shower and prepare for when Black Cat got back. What should they have for lunch? Or would she be back in time for breakfast?

She wouldn't be back in time for breakfast. She'd been gone for hours and he was starting to worry. Sanji couldn't help but fret, her note had said shortly. He'd begun pacing around the apartment, he didn't want to be clingy and go looking for her, but he made a deal with himself, if she wasn't back in 30 minutes, he'd put his Stealth suit on and go out.

Ten minutes later, he could hear the windowsill in his bedroom opening. He sprung up from the sofa in the living room (in vain he'd been trying to distract himself) and was met with a very dishevelled Black Cat. Her normally immaculate hair was all over the place, she was heavily breathing and… was that a rip in her suit? "Holy shit, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" He was in front of her, arms roaming across her body to look for any cuts. When it ran along her waist, she cringed, and his fingers came back with blood on them. "You're bleeding?!" He said almost hysterically.

"Sanji, calm down. It's not as bad as it looks. I was caught off guard. It's a flesh wound really." She tried to reassure him. "There was no point in showering though, I'm a mess again," she tried to joke to lighten the mood, but it fell flat. He was too concerned.

He could kick himself. Here he was, in his comfortable apartment, whilst something happened to her. "Tell me what happened."

She'd borrowed another of his shirts, so she could peel down her uniform whilst preserving her modesty and he could deal with the cut on her waist. It was just a flesh wound, but it didn't make him feel better. As he cleaned her up, she was telling him about what had happened. She'd been right, Arlong had not been convinced and instead sent someone to just dispose of her. The thug had caught her by surprise on the way back and they'd scuffled, she'd struggled to get the upper hand but when she did, there hadn't been any more issues.

"So, where is he now?"

"…Well, that's the thing." She paused, as if thinking about how to phrase this. "He's passed out outside in the alley way, with zip ties around his hands and feet. He's not going anywhere anytime soon but it does mean we need to strike tonight. I wanted to do it in a few days' time, but we don't have that luxury anymore. Arlong won't like him not returning, he'll know something's wrong."

Sanji rubbed his forehead, this was a nightmare, but he agreed with her. "Any plans for the body? We can't leave him in my apartment, nor can we hand him into the police because they're being paid off."

"Well, I do have one idea… you said you have a friend in the police?"

.

.

.

"What did you say to get him to come here?" Black Cat had already shared her concerns with texting him outright, in case someone saw, or their messages were being monitored.

"I asked him if he wanted to come over for lunch," he replied casually.

Her eyebrows shot up, "Seriously?! I told you to be discreet but where's the urgency, we can't leave an unconscious body outside?!"

"I never invite him for lunch." He told her, deadly serious. "He'll know something's wrong."

She cocked her head in confusion, they were friends, right? Anything else she had to say was cut off as there was a knock on the door.

Sanji looked through the peephole and opened the door. The other guy looked at Sanji, a bored expression on his face but changed to one of alarm as he saw Black Cat peering over Sanji's shoulder. His hand went to the gun on his hip and hissed out, "What the hell is she doing here?"

Sanji's face turned dark as he put himself fully between the man at the door and Black Cat. "What the hell do you think you're doing, shitty bastard?"

"I'm obeying the law! She's a criminal, _I_ don't forget that when a woman bats her eyes at me, unlike you, pervert."

"What did you call me?"

"Per-vert."

"Moss head!"

Black Cat could feel her temper thinning as the two grown men in front of her descended into childish bickering. It was the last straw as they both grabbed each other's collars, tugging at each other. She walked over to them, hitting them both on the back of the head. "Would you two focus! We're against the clock."

It turned out Sanji's police friend was actually a childhood friend named Zoro. They had an… interesting friendship, they were like brothers; easily descending into arguing and fighting, but clearly had each other's backs like family. Sanji had reassured her that Zoro's nicknames for him were way behind him. He'd admitted when he was younger, his soft spot for women was a bit more than just refusing to hit them, but he'd grown up since then and the moss head now used it to get on his nerves. She understood he was still a bit perverted; she'd seen that many times during their encounters, but it appeared to be with just her, he wasn't the least bit interested in Kalifa and she was a stunning woman.

But regardless of their relationship, it was quite clear that Zoro didn't trust her, no matter how much Sanji waved him off.

That didn't stop her teasing him though, "Are you just annoyed you've never been able to catch me?" She smirked at him.

His face went red in annoyance and he huffed, turning his face to the side and refusing to look at her. It didn't help that Sanji was next to her, throwing him looks too.

Before anything could start up again, she started talking about her plan. She wanted Zoro to take the guy from the alleyway into the police station but under the guise of public intoxication to get him out of the way for the time being and without anyone being paid off by Arlong to tip him off. She and Sanji would sneak into the hideout tonight.

Zoro wasn't pleased about being left out of taking down the gang and it took some explaining from Black Cat to make him understand. They were dangerous and he had no disguise, even if Arlong was behind bars, anyone in his life wouldn't be safe. Arlong had all kind of connections. She would be calling him in, with the rest of the police force, when they were down, and the drugs would be with them. Reluctantly he agreed but told them to contact him in case things went pear shaped.

After their planning, Sanji went down with Zoro to get the guy and make him look drunk. In other words, pouring alcohol on his clothes so he reeked. He'd be disorientated enough when he finally woke up to pass for drunk.

"You sure about her?" Zoro nodded up to Sanji's apartment, referencing Black Cat.

Hands in his pockets, Sanji nodded. "Absolutely. She's not a bad person."

"She's a criminal."

"She's a petty thief- and she's only doing it to take down Arlong."

Zoro considered his words and examined Sanji's face. Not a hint of doubt.

"Worried about me?" Sanji said, smirking at the other man.

"Tch, no." He responded in agitation.

They loaded to man into Zoro's police car. Zoro was about to go but stopped as he opened the door, "Good luck tonight, call if you need me." He got into the car but before he closed the door he called out, "You make a disgusting couple," and slammed the door, not giving Sanji a chance to respond.

In his own weird way, Zoro had just given his approval.

Sanji smiled before making his way back up to his apartment and Black Cat. They still had to flesh out more details.

.

.

.

"You're sure about this?" Stealth Black whispered to Black Cat, as they stood in front of a secret entrance she'd made for when this day came. "If you want a few more days to plan, you're welcome to stay at my place."

She rolled her eyes. "My plan's always been the same, only now I have an accomplice. So this way it's not impossible. Do you trust me?" She looked at him, holding eye contact.

"With my life." Was his blunt response.

"Then we can do it. Let's go."

They'd gone down to the pier cloaked in invisibility. Black Cat had used that very moment to show a handy feature, she also had heat tracking so they could keep up with one another. The ears of her costume came down to become glasses when she needed them. He mentioned the similarity of her glasses with his and she waggled her eyebrows at him cheekily, casually mentioning her tech guy knew his, Franky. Where did he think his guy suddenly got the idea from?

"Right, so we first locate the drugs and money, then we pick them off one by one, that's our only chance. It'll only be Arlong and the other three right now, maybe a few strays that aren't out and about but they're easy to deal with. It's those four we have to keep separate." Stealth Black nodded, taking in the information she gave him.

Black Cat lead them, both masked in invisibility as they navigated through the hideout via the beaming and scaffolding near the ceiling. They were close to the main room where Arlong generally stayed and overheard him, his voice commanding. "What do you mean he hasn't returned? Where the hell is she now?"

Another voice responded but was too quiet to make out, almost as if they didn't want to be heard.

"You don't know where Black Cat is? Did I not make my instructions clear? Don't return without her body." Arlong shouted and the body came crashing through the opening. "What the hell are you looking at? Go with him."

Other bodies scurried out, picking up the man crumpled against the wall.

Stealth Black frowned and looked at the woman in front of him in worry. He wanted her dead and he couldn't stop imagining it, his heart constricting. Over his dead body. She'd make it through this alive, she's scarified enough.

Amber eyes turned to him, whispering, "Don't worry, if they think I'm still out there, they won't suspect I'm in here and-" she grinned, "-Arlong's emptied out the place for us."

Continuing forward, Black Cat did an exceptional job navigating their base and within minutes of entering they were dropping down from the ceiling to land in front of the door. It'd taken her a week to find this room, they'd kept it well hidden and by the looks of it only Arlong and his three most trusted men knew about it, as following lower ranking gang members had led to nothing. She'd had to follow Kuroobi, which was a risk, but it'd paid off and then opening it had been a cinch. They kept their loot in this room, both the money and merchandise. They appeared smart but clearly weren't, why would you keep two valuable parts of the business together?

But she'd gotten cocky. Hearing Arlong send people out looking for her gave her confidence and she'd entered the room with very little precaution, Stealth Black following in after her, his back to her as he checked to make sure no one was coming.

That's how they now found themselves face to face with Hatchan and Chew. Chew had been talking to Hatchan before they both heard the door open. Black Cat stilled as the other two men looked just as surprised to see her suddenly appear, Stealth Black still none the wiser as he inspected the hallway. He did turn when she suddenly started tapping his back to get his attention.

"It looks like we're in undetec…ted," Stealth Black finished slowly as he turned to see the situation in the room. "Shit."

Chew looked unimpressed, raising an eyebrow at their carelessness. Hatchan laughed, "Word got to us what actually happened with Kalifa, so Arlong took action."

Of course it did, Black Cat bit her cheek. There was too many threads dangling in her plan, trust one of them to trip her over so close to the end. Oh well, they'd planned to take them down anyway, this section would just be harder than the rest. At least Arlong and Kuroobi didn't know they were here yet.

"Hatchan, you take care of them, I'll let Arlong and Kuroobi know." Chew said.

"Stealth, you're in charge of Hatchan, I'll take Chew." Black Cat said and Stealth Black nodded back to her. Chew snorted in derision, but still tensed, ready for her attack. They both moved at the same time towards their targets.

"It's ridiculous to think you can take me on. You're inferior to me." Chew spat out at Black Cat.

Her clima-tact out, Black Cat suddenly extended it, so it shot out to hit Chew in the face and he stumbled back, not expecting it. He recovered quickly, seemingly taking her seriously now and shooting forward to punch her. She jumped to the side barely missing it. Right, increased strength and speed, she reminded herself.

Across the room, Hatchan had drawn his sword to use against Stealth Black, something he wasn't worried about as Zoro had used his kendo sticks against him when they were younger. Stealth Black did glance over to Black Cat to make sure she was okay and watched as he butted Chew in the stomach with her clima-tact.

"You should keep your eyes on your opponent," Hatchan said and swung his sword towards Stealth Black's head, but he managed to bend backwards at the last minute to dodge it. He was a few hairs shorter now though. He launched himself into the air to avoid any more sword attacks and came flying down to deliver a swift kick to Hatchan's face.

So far, Chew had only managed to nick Black Cat with a hit on her shoulder and trip her twice. He was getting more and more frustrated; she was quick on her feet and he couldn't land a hit. He tried to rush her, throwing constant punches and not allowing her to respond, until he finally cornered her against the wall. She ducked when his fist came flying towards her, his fist colliding with the wall and going through it. Whilst he was stuck, she moved around him but wasn't expecting him to rip out part of the cement wall and throw it at her. She went down with a scream and just as he was about to kick in her face, Hatchan came flying towards Chew, crashing into him and through the other still intact wall.

Stealth Black was at her side, helping her sit up. He'd seen Chew about to hit her in the face and recklessly kicked Hatchan towards the pair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting it. It's my own fault." She said, now standing. "Contact Zoro and let him know there's gang members on the streets, they can easily be handled. They'll be downtown, the industrial estate, tell him to grab some trusted police officers too."

They both paused as they could hear footsteps moving towards the room they were in, they nervously looked towards Chew and Hatchan, who still hadn't gotten back up since being launched into the adjoining room. They looked at each other and nodded, both instantly understanding the other.

Kuroobi entered the room and looked furious as he saw his fallen comrades. He appeared to just stand there a second, before he called out. "Come out here you little rat, I know you're here." He turned around, scanning the room and locked onto something in the corner of the room. He launched himself across the room, his punch being blocked but what he wasn't expecting was someone to come from the other corner and smack him across the head.

From the floor, he watched as the person in front of him revealed themselves to be Stealth Black and the one who had the audacity to knock himself to the floor was none other than Black Cat herself, smirking down at his stupefied face, clima-tact resting on her shoulder.

He picked himself up as Black Cat and Stealth Black tensed. "I'm stronger and faster, if you think you can beat me, you've got another thing coming."

"Black Cat, move the money and drugs to another location, I can deal with this." Stealth Black said, not taking his eyes off of Kuroobi. She nodded to moved towards the money and just as Kuroobi was about to move to stop her, he had to block off Stealth Black who had come running towards him.

Kuroobi and Stealth Black were then locked in flurry attacks. Punches and kicks being thrown from the both of them and they only just about managed to block them. However, Kuroobi found an opening and punched Stealth Black in the abdomen, sending him to the floor winded and proceeded to kick him in the side. Stealth Black laid there, pain shooting through his body, those guys hit hard. He'd have to be careful; he wasn't sure how many more of those he could take.

Whilst Stealth Black was trying to recover, Kuroobi locked his eyes on the traitor that had her grubby hands on their money. He grabbed her shoulder and threw her back, causing her to drop the bag on money and groan as she felt the rubble from broken walls cutting through her suit. She detached the clima-tact from her belt and twirled it through her fingers as she considered the man in front of him, both of them circling each other.

"What, no whip?" Kuroobi sneered at her, jabbing his arm out, she managed to dodge the first but the second connected with her shoulder.

"Oh, I've got something that'll sting alright." She responded as electricity crackled through her clima-tact and the confidence melted off his face, not expecting the device to do anything. She stormed forward, whipping the clima-tact round to connect with his face and send electricity coursing through him. She then launched a gust of wind at him and he stumbled back, still standing but just barely.

"Now Stealth Black!" She shouted.

Kuroobi could barely turn before Stealth Black was before him and roundhouse kicking him, sending him stumbling to the floor. Stealth flipped forward, activating the boosters, to send his foot careening into the back of Kuroobi's head and then kick him in the side to send him towards Black Cat. At her feet, Kuroobi looked up and the last thing he saw before blacking out was her clima-tact coming down to make contact with his face.

It was Black Cat's turn to move towards Stealth Black. Her hands cupped his face but all she could see on him was a few scratches from being thrown around. She imagined she didn't look much better. "Well, not exactly how I planned it, but we've still got 3 out of 4."

"Shame he's the hardest one." His side was screaming at him not to move but he got to his feet regardless, trying to mask the grimace. He noticed she did something similar, but she was walking towards the door before he could say anything else. She peered into the hallways and found it empty. She gestured with her hand for him to follow.

They were jogging down the hall, discussing what their next move would be when they both heard a rumbling sound. Stopping, they looked around to see nothing and it was only too late that they realised something was running towards them. But not down the hallway, Arlong was running through rooms, tearing down walls to reach them. With all the walls coming down, the hideout would collapse at this rate. He burst through with an enraged cry, and before they could move, they were being lifted by their necks and slammed into the wall behind them.

"I'm going to kill you both to make an example, how dare you do that to my comrades." He leaned over them, looking animalistic with his nostrils flared and teeth bared at them. They both struggled against him, his grip like iron and Stealth tried to knee him in the abdomen but Arlong barely flinched. "You'll be first," he said, eyes boring into Black Cat's face.

Arlong's head reared back to head butt Stealth Black and then proceeded to throw him away like a dirty tissue down the hall. With his hand now free he tore the wall down behind Black Cat and threw her through it. She rolled once she'd made impact with the floor.

"I invited you in, trusted you with vital information and you betray me." He walked towards her as she tried to crawl away from him. She couldn't keep up and his foot came down on her free hand, she cried out in pain as he started to put his weight on it. "Tell me, tell me why you did it."

Despite her situation, she looked at him with nothing but hatred in her eyes, "Because you're a monster and I won't let you get ruin this city and these people's lives like you did my village."

His face twisted into a cruel smirk. "Those people were pathetic and once I'm done with you, I'll kill everyone in that puny village. You'll have brought that fate on them. You can't save shit."

The clima-tact in her free hand came around to hit him in the face and she used that momentum to kick him in the chest, freeing her hand when he took a step back. When she got to her feet, he looked bored, like she'd barely done anything. It didn't stop her though and she swung it again, hitting his chest, legs, head, anything she could to get him to the ground.

All the hits were for nothing as he levelled her with a questioning stare, "Finished?"

She smirked, looking past him, "Not quite."

Arlong was thrown to the side from behind when Stealth Black joined the fight, his foot making contact with the side of his face. They both nodded at each other and moved in harmony. Both of them relentless, he would kick, and she would be ready with her clima-tact, either hitting him or sending him back to Stealth with a strong gust of wind. The man before them both wasn't given a chance to get a hit in before the other was attacking.

But it seemed Arlong had grown bored, as his hand came out to catch Black Cat's foot when she attempted to kick him and picked up her before sending her flying into Stealth Black. The impact sent them both flying back and rolling across the floor.

"Stealth, Stealth, are you okay?" Her hand came out to touch his, shaking it.

He looked up slowly and nodded but his face said otherwise. His eyebrow had split from where Arlong had headbutted him and a massive lump was forming under it, the blood trailing down the side of his eye. There was rips in his suit and she didn't have to see it, but she knew there'd be some nasty bruises underneath that suit. They'd both taken a lot of damage. He attempted to get up, Arlong was slowly walking towards them but Stealth Black slumped back down. "Shit, we might be in trouble here."

Black Cat frowned, she hadn't taken as many hits as him, she needed to get up and buy some time. "Mirage tempo."

Maybe he had a concussion, maybe he was already dead, and this was heaven. But his body hurt too much for that. There was multiple Black Cat's standing in front of him. They all had a great behind though, he thought deliriously.

"Cheap tricks won't work on me," Arlong said, unamused at her antics.

She didn't reply, instead all the versions of her split apart to run around him, openly mocking him, to stall him. It worked. His temper thinned dangerously, and he lunged one by one at the different versions, swiping his hands out and watching as one by one they disappeared at his touch. Until he was left with one.

But it was too late. Thunder crackled angrily from above him and a second later it came hurtling down. He screamed in pain as he was absorbed by white light.

When the light show receded, black smoke was coming off of his body and his mouth gaped open. He wheezed, but when he wheezed again, it wasn't it pain. He was laughing. Laughing at her.

Her face paled. That was her strongest move.

"That's it? Don't tell me that's your best move? Pathetic." He advanced on her. When she brought her clima-tact up to hit him, he grabbed it and ripped it from her grip, throwing it behind him. He swatted the hands away that came to punch him and he painfully grabbed her hair, tugging it to make her stand on tip toes to try and alleviate the pressure. She was forced to look at him in the face as he snarled. "I'm better than you-" he kicked the feet supporting herself from under her, leaving her to dangle from her hair, "-I'm faster than you-" he slammed her into the wall, "-and that's why you're going to die."

Stealth Black blearily looked up to see the love of his life being slammed against the wall. Arlong's hands moving from her hair to around her neck, slowly choking the life out of her, as her hands clawed at him to no avail. Her face scrunched up and legs desperately kicking when she couldn't intake air. His hands balled up, he gathered up whatever energy he had left, and he ran towards Arlong. He hooked his foot against the side of Arlong's head and kicked with all his might, sending the both of them flying in different directions and successfully dislodging Black Cat from Arlong's grip.

"Diable jambe."

And Stealth Black was in the air plummeting towards Arlong's head. The kick sent Arlong's head into the concrete below him and Stealth spun, flipping over to send a kick into his side. He was in front of Arlong by the time he'd finished rolling from the kick, his foot coming under Arlong's back to send him into the air and smacking back down into his chest to send Arlong crashing into the floor. Stealth fought to stand on his feet afterwards, his energy depleted and the injuries he'd sustained taking their toll.

It wasn't enough though. Arlong twitched from the floor and rolled to his side to start getting back up again. What was this man made of? Perhaps if they both hadn't fought others before hand, they wouldn't have such a problem.

At least when Arlong got up, he looked a bit battered. The man still had more in him than the both of them combined but their hits were still taking a toll. But his stomach clenched. It wouldn't be enough.

Stealth Black tried to block the punch but the force of it was too much and he was sent flying back. Looking next to him, Black Cat was laying on her side hunched over, hacking, and trying to intake air that she'd been denied.

Arlong was advancing on them and all Stealth Black could do was crawl towards the woman in front of him, insistent on trying to protect her and take whatever hit Arlong was about to deliver. Stealth was protectively in front of her, hand on her thigh to keep her behind him. She didn't have the strength to argue this, she merely squeezed the hand on her thigh.

This would be it.

Arlong loomed in front of them, manic grin in place.

A gunshot sounded. Stealth Black opened previously clenched eyes to see Arlong standing there, eyes blown wide with a hole in his shoulder, blood saturating his shirt. Arlong stumbled around in disbelief.

"Get on the floor with your hands behind your head." Came a rough voice. Black Cat's arms came to wrap around Stealth's shoulders as she rested her head against his back, her relieved laugh in his hear.

The moment was interrupted by another voice screaming at the top of their lungs and running into the room. Without hesitation the newcomer ran to Arlong and hit him square in the face, breaking his nose and causing him to fall to the floor in front of Stealth Black and Black Cat. The combination of all the attacks, current and previous, being enough to finally take him down.

"Luffy, I told you to round up the others!" Zoro grouchily said, lowering his gun.

The boy just grinned, sticking his finger up his nose, "Did you?"

"You know he can't stick to a plan, why did you even bring him?" Black Stealth said from the floor, no malice in his voice, just amusement. Since Arlong was no longer a threat, he'd turned around to face Black Cat and cup her face, bringing their foreheads together. It was over. They'd done it… with help, but still.

"Couldn't trust anyone at the precinct and at least Luffy has a fighting background, even if he is a firefighter- they aren't being paid off." Zoro rubbed a hand across his face. "I've called this in, police should be on their way. The news will be having a field day tomorrow."

It was only then that Zoro looked closely at the two on the floor. "You two look like shit, by the way," he said bluntly.

Pulling away from Stealth Black to face Zoro, Black cat beat him to responding, laughing despite the state of the pair of them. "How about we throw you around for a bit, then we'll talk."

"Right, Luffy you take Black Cat, I'll take the idiot. We need to get you both looked at." Zoro said, eyeing the nasty cut on Stealth's eyebrow. Stealth looked like he was about to protest but couldn't say anything when his ribs screamed at him to not move.

It didn't stop Stealth from looking over his shoulder when Luffy went to pick her up, just to check on her. "Calm down would you, Luffy might be energetic but he knows when to dial it down," Zoro said. Behind them, they could hear Luffy nattering away and Black Cat laughed at something he said, before groaning as she'd jolted something.

Knowing she was okay, he focused on not leaning too much of his weight on the marimo and tried walking himself. "How did you know where we were?"

Zoro shifted his grip on Stealth. "Got in contact with Franky when we'd rounded everyone up, he put a tracking device in your suit for emergency's. Good thing he did otherwise you two would be in trouble."

"What will happen now?" Stealth Black asked.

"Leave it to the police, for now. Shit'll hit the fan at work," Zoro groaned at the thought. "But Arlong and his gang will be dealt with, they're no longer paying them."

.

.

.

**Black Cat and Stealth Black join forces to take down the malignant Arlong gang. **

_'Police are currently under investigation after allegations they were being paid off…'_

Sanji was currently sitting in his favourite café, reading the latest newspaper and eyes skimming for any new information. He'd spoke to Zoro about the headlines, asking him if he was really okay that he received no credit. The other man had just shrugged him off, saying he didn't need that kind of attention, especially considering the scrutiny they would now be under.

His eyes locked onto the information he was looking for.

_'Black Cat has not been seen since the gang takedown and the question still looms about whether she is still considered a criminal or not. Police are refusing to comment on the matter and Stealth Black has been unreachable. Can her past crimes be forgiven?'_

He shook his head, what trash and they call themselves to news. If only they knew what she'd done and everything she'd sacrificed, they'd be begging for forgiveness for even thinking about writing this. To even cast doubt on her was beyond him.

Once they'd made it out of the hideout, Black Cat had directed them towards a clinic her friend, Chopper, owned. The young doctor had looked aghast when he'd seen them and had treated them straight away. Sanji hadn't managed to stay awake for much longer once they were in the clinic, his body finally succumbing to exhaustion now they were safe.

He'd woken a little later to find Black Cat in the chair next to his bed, dark marks covering her neck but a sunny smile on her face despite it. Sanji had tiredly smiled at her, his eyes fighting to stay awake so he could be in her presence for longer, but it was a battle he was losing. It was just as he was drifting off again then he felt lips pressing into the corner of his mouth and a whisper in his ear.

'_Come and find me.'_

The words had been ringing around in his head ever since he'd woken back up to an empty room. Chopper had been angry that Black Cat hadn't waited to be discharged by him.

Since then, he'd looked for her, he really had. He even had Zoro keeping an eye out on his patrols, but Black Cat had disappeared completely. He'd realised soon after exactly what she meant by what she'd whispered to him in the clinic and his brain was sifting through their conversation they'd had that night in his apartment, '_'Wait, have we met? When I'm me and you're not Black Cat?' 'Yes, we have...''._

She'd wanted him to find _her,_ not Black Cat, but her civilian identity. And he'd kept her waiting so long already.

That's how he'd found himself currently in the café. He'd spent the day walking around the city, going into his local bank, supermarket, petrol station, anywhere he frequented to try and find her. Every woman that he walked past made him feel paranoid.

But nothing.

He put his head in his hands, running them through his hair. She was a little minx, making him search for her like this with little clues. He wasn't annoyed though; it was so her that it made him fond if anything.

"Would you like a refill on your coffee?" The waitresses voice interrupted turmoil but he didn't move his head from his hands.

"Yes please." He nodded.

_'and you barely looked at me…' _ Whispered in the back of his mind.

He whipped his head up from his hands to look at the waitress next to him. Amber eyes filled with mirth, uncovered by a black mask and red lips twisting into a coy smirk. He'd imagined this moment so many moments and, in his daydreams, he was suave, sweeping her off her feet.

A stark contrast to the fool gaping at her, eyes moving frantically around her face, taking all of her in.

She laughed and sat down in front of him uninvited, although he would have invited her to sit if he could get his brain to work and pull her chair out like the goddamn gentleman he was supposed to be, but he couldn't get his legs to move.

'You've been here for 30 minutes and I've walked past multiple times, you're very unobservant for a superhero,' she lowered her voice towards the end. "I decided to put you out of your misery when my shift ended. You were looking despondent, so I decided to come save you." She finished, winking at him.

He laughed at her pun, eyes still sweeping across her face, in fear of missing anything. His face lost all signs of amusement as his hand moved her long ginger hair away from her neck to see fading bruise marks. His mind replaying the moment when he'd looked up as Stealth Black to see her dangling by her neck, legs desperately kicking against Arlong. His eyes snapped open when the woman in front of him moved his hand from her neck to her cheek and resting against his hand.

"Are you okay?" Sanji asked, his thumb brushing against her cheek, looking for any signs of distress on her face.

"Better than okay." Was her simple reply, her face showing nothing but happiness. He figured any other emotions would probably present themselves over the next few weeks. She was probably too overwhelmed with relief for the time being, a massive burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

It wouldn't matter anyway; he'd be there to help her through it all.

"I suppose introductions are long overdue, at least on my behalf." She pulled his hand away from her cheek and held it in front of them both, shaking it in introduction.

"I'm Nami."

* * *

Am I an absolute tease for ending it like this? You bet your arse I am. But am I also writing an epilogue? Yes, I am. So I'm not completely horrible.

I'd had the ending written out roughly in my head since the start, with some changes along the way; the epilogue is completely new though. This has honestly been such a such a wonderful challenge. I've only written small little fluff pieces before, so to write something like this has been a pure joy. And a bit of a nightmare. I've spent all of February plotting and writing.

Also, forgive me for any errors, I've eyed this story multiple times and done the best I could.

Thank you for letting me share my imagination with you.


	2. Chapter 2

Can this be classed as an epilogue when it's as big as the main story? This just ran away from me. I wanted to tie up some plot points I couldn't get in the first part… but honestly, I just wanted to write the lemon that I couldn't justify in the first part.

Maybe we'll call this a two-shot instead?

A huge thank you to everyone on FFN, AO3 and Tumblr who supported this story, it's meant so much to me. To those who wrote such wonderful reviews/comments, I cannot thank you enough.

This is for all you lovely people.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Stealth, throw me." Black Cat shouted, sprinting towards Stealth Black.

He pushed the man in front of him back and whipped his head around to look at her in complete bewilderment.

Did she just ask him to _throw_ her?

Black Cat rolled her eyes, her pace not slowing. "Launch me," she explained, "on your leg."

His head turned and found stray criminals attempting to flee the scene, but she could still see him thinking about his next move. They didn't have time for this, especially as the guy in front of Stealth Black was starting to get up.

"Stop hesitating and do it now."

Whether it was what she said or that she was still charging at him, he finally got into position. He extended his leg just as she was jumping and when she landed, he launched her with all his might. She understood his hesitation, but at the same time, it's something that could get them both seriously injured or killed in battle.

She soared through the air, quickly catching up to the fleeing men ahead of her but Stealth Black had overshot it, and she overtook them. As she started to descend, she sent out a strong gust of wind to soften the landing. The men looked stunned at her sudden appearance but before they could fight or flee, she was running at them. Extending her clima-tact she dug it into ground to swing herself around on it and hit one of the guys, sending him into the man next to him. One of them wasn't expecting it and cracked his head against the pavement.

One down.

The other one was quicker on his feet and was up pulling out a small blade. Aggressively he was attempting to stab Black Cat, growing more and more desperate when she blocked him with her clima-tact. He swept his foot out to trip her, but she dodged it, flipping backwards and pointing her clima-tact skyward to start forming black clouds. The man didn't stand a chance when she took aim, swinging down and electrocuting him where he stood. He crumpled to the floor in a black sooty mess.

Looking around, Black Cat could see Stealth black finishing up with the last standing criminal. She took the opportunity to tie up the two passed out men in front of her, ready for the police to pick up.

Since Arlong and his gang had been taken down just over a month ago, it had quietened but there were still new organisations attempting to recreate the drugs. They'd been spending their time taking down small drug rings and feeding back to the police.

What had helped is with Arlong behind bars, people they caught were more talkative and just last week one of them had let slip about the type of vehicles being used. What was alarming, is how many of these vans they'd seen since then. They'd started patrolling to look out for them. Some of the vans they had stopped were just civilians and had been very grateful for the work they were doing, but most of them had dangerous men with guns and ingredients for drugs in.

With the last criminal tied, she started to drag them towards the others also bound to leave them with the van for a smooth handover with the police.

"Let me." Stealth Black said, coming up beside her and trying to take the men from her.

He wasn't looking at her, but she still rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but remember your ribs? They should have healed by now but took longer because you refused to take it easy."

After their clash with Arlong, she'd left the clinic before Chopper could give her a run down of Stealth Black's injuries, but it hadn't taken long to realise the bad state of his ribs. He had tried to keep himself composed but he couldn't stop from cringing when he breathed too deeply or moved at a weird angle.

"It's been two weeks since the pain resided and I'm fine." He muttered. To be fair, he was right. She'd watched him like a hawk because he'd downplay anything wrong with him and he hadn't flinched at all in that time.

"Still, let's have Chopper decide that when you see him later. Get the drugs from the van and we'll leave it with them." He hesitated for a moment but knew it was an argument he'd lose based on her tone.

She wished he'd look after himself better, she thought as he moved towards the van.

It was only as she was gathering the tied-up criminals together that she heard something. Was someone calling her name? Her _civilian_ name?!

When she turned, Luffy was charging for her, arms waving frantically above his head and broad grin on his face to greet her. It was _him_?! How many times had they had this conversation?

Mask on, Black Cat. Mask off, Nami.

"OOOOOIIIIIII!" Luffy shouted, completely ignoring her panicked look and arms flailing to get him to stop. "Naaa-"

Luffy was abruptly shut up as he face-planted the floor. In his single-minded focus to get to Black Cat, he'd missed Stealth Black sticking his foot out to trip him and stop him revealing her identity. Black Cat sight in relief, from what she could see the criminals were still out cold and police and news reporters hadn't arrived yet.

As she made her way over, Luffy was picking himself up and pouting. "What'd you do that for?" He asked grumpily, glaring at Stealth Black.

"How else am I supposed to stop you running your big mouth? Next time why don't you bring megaphone." Stealth Black crossed his arms.

Just as Luffy was about to retort, Black Cat put her hand up to stop anything else being said. "Luffy, why are you out on your own? Where's Z-"

"Oi, I told you to wait until I stop the car before getting out." Another agitated voice called out. The three turned to see Zoro walking towards them, a frown marring his face.

Since Arlong had been put away, Luffy had been in awe of the work that Zoro did and had promptly resigned from being firefighter to become a police officer like the green haired man. What Black Cat couldn't understand is who on earth thought it would be a good idea to put Luffy and Zoro together as partners. Maybe it was punishment for Zoro, make him babysit Luffy but if anything, it just spurred both of them on. She'd heard countless stories of the reckless things they both did.

Yet they were still the best officers she knew. That's probably why.

Luffy was back to pouting. "But we'd been in the car so long already," he whined.

Black Cat sighed; she'd been around them long enough to know what was going to follow.

"Ohoooo, got lost did we Marimo?" Came Black Stealth's teasing remark. She gave him a side eye and she was right; a shit eating smirk was on his face. How that was possible behind his mask was beyond her.

And here came his angry response. "I did not get lost, you pervert! There were diversions…"

Rolling her eyes, she knew one was about to threaten the other and they so did not have time for that right now. "Enough. Stealth put the drugs with them," she then pointed at Zoro, "they were transporting drugs, feedback for police to start stopping vehicles like this," and finally Luffy, "use our superhero names, Luffy. It's the last time I ask nicely."

The boys did as she asked, although Zoro made a point of grumbling about bossy witches under his breath.

An arm wrapped around her waist as sirens were heard in the distance, "I think that's our cue to leave," Stealth murmured into her ear.

She knew well enough by now what this gesture meant; he was about to take off. She nodded and braced herself for what was to come until Luffy interrupted.

"See you guys tonight right?"

They both agreed, confirming the time and location.

Black Cat knew they were against the clock, but she couldn't stop herself. "Perhaps this time Zoro, you'll be able to keep up with me when we drink."

He gave her the reaction she wanted. Complete outrage. "I had work the next day, you know that!" He fumed. When Stealth Black next to her started to snigger, Zoro turned on him too. "And what are you laughing at? One drink and you're under the table, pervert."

Whether it was the sirens getting louder by the second or the way she squeezed him as her arms wrapped around him, Black Stealth took off without a word.

.

.

.

Nami and Sanji were walking hand in hand towards the bar where they were meeting their friends. Sanji had used the opportunity to cook her dinner beforehand but she also wondered if it was to calm himself. He was trying not to show it, but he was nervous, his free hand kept clenching and unclenching. He hadn't met Usopp yet and whilst Nami hadn't meant to, she'd made it clear how close the two were. It was incredibly sweet to her that Sanji was so intent on winning over her best friend.

He'd passed with flying colours with Chopper and Robin.

In all fairness, Chopper wasn't that difficult, all it had taken was for Sanji to compliment what a good doctor he was and for someone so young.

He'd met Robin when he'd come over to the apartment Nami and Robin shared. The older woman had been out and came back earlier than expected, so Sanji didn't have a chance to work himself up. Robin normally appeared quite cold until you knew her well enough to know she didn't mean it like that. However, Sanji hadn't been phased. He'd instantly offered her some of the dinner they had left over, heating it for her so she could sit with them and that had been it. Conversation had flowed from there and although Nami was technically supposed to be the host, Sanji had made sure to keep their wine topped up the whole time. Robin had been won over.

Nami was brought out of her thoughts when Sanji squeezed her hand to get her attention. "You should prepare yourself; you're going to meet the perverts of the group." He warned, in a mock serious tone.

She didn't even hesitate. "I thought I already had, that title belongs to you, no?" Nami smiled cheekily up at him and if that had been from someone else, he'd probably swear at them. Instead, he chuckled, amused by her wit.

"I have nothing on them."

"Well I'm sure you'll swoop in to save me." She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Sanji couldn't resist that look. He stopped walking and turned her towards him, his hands resting loosely on her waist. When her hands came to rest on his chest and she leaned in, he took the invitation to press his lips to hers. His hands tightened and brought her in closer as her head tilted, deepening the kiss. Just as his tongue swiped against her lips, Nami pulled away.

"Come on, we don't need to be arrested to public indecency." Regardless of her warning, Sanji still tried to score another kiss until Nami put her hand over his mouth. "We're going to be late."

When they started to walk, almost at the pub, she added as an afterthought, "Also, I know you're worried about meeting Usopp, but you really don't need to be. Seriously."

She smiled secretively, refusing to tell Sanji what she meant by that and dragged him forward by their adjoined hands.

.

.

.

"It's you! It's really you! In the flesh!"

Nami tried to keep an innocent smile on her face, instead of outright laughing but she couldn't hold it. Between Sanji looking uncomfortable at the overwhelming attention he was receiving and Usopp starry-eyed at meeting the infamous superhero, it was too much. They'd barely taken a step in when Usopp had pounced.

"The way you fly through the air is so cool and the power in your kicks!" Usopp continued to gush. "It's so unfair that Luffy and Zoro get to see you in action all the time!"

Sanji's cheeks had gone red by this point, which only added to Nami's amusement. It was probably mean not to tell him that Usopp was a fanboy when he'd been nervous about meeting him, but how could she miss this reaction from Sanji? The only time his cheeks went red with her was when things got a bit too heated.

"Thanks but the clima-tact you made is far more impressive. How did you do it?" Sanji asked, desperate to get the attention off himself.

Usopp's chest puffed up in pride at that comment and Nami knew what was coming. Whilst he was her boyfriend, she would happily abandon ship and leave him to suffer this alone. She squeezed Sanji's hand before pulling away and at his questioning look, she pointed to the bar where Robin was. As she walked away, she could hear the start of a long drawn out tale and she sniggered, the poor fool didn't know what he was in for.

Approaching the bar, Robin turned, Nami's favourite wine already in hand and offered out to her. Honestly, that woman had a sixth sense.

"How's it going Nami?" Robin inquired.

Scanning her eyes from her new position, she could see that Franky (who Sanji had pointed out, before Usopp had jumped them) had now joined Usopp and Sanji, the three laughing at a joke Usopp had told. From the other side of the bar Zoro was drinking with Luffy and Chopper shoving straws up their noses next to him. It was unsettling how quickly Nami and Sanji's group of friends had meshed together after only meeting a few times. It's like it was meant to be.

It made her happy, her previously fractured life felt like it was starting to come together.

"Better than I expected." Sanji caught her eye and gently smiled at her, before his attention was stolen back by Usopp.

"And you and Sanji…?"

Nami's mood instantly soured at Robin's comment, it was the last thing she wanted to think about right now. She turned towards the bar and took a long drink from her wine.

"I just don't get it Robin. At first his ribs were cracked, so obviously that put a damper on things and don't get me wrong, I can wait. But he's normally the one that initiates but just as clothes are about to come off, he pulls away." Nami lamented. "It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't give such mixed signals."

Nami and Sanji hadn't had sex yet.

Ever since that night in Sanji's apartment when she came as Black Cat to give him information, that was the furthest they'd ever gone. His reasoning then had been to get to know each other and when she'd thought about it with a level head, he was absolutely correct. He'd more than lived up to his words from that night. He'd wined and dined her and more. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else other than him.

Yet, when things became too heated, he would pull away. He would be the one coming to her to cuddle when they were hanging out at his or her place, he would be the one to press just that little closer or give the first grope. When she reciprocated or he felt he'd gone too far, crossed the invisible line that he'd drawn, he would freeze and pull away, making an excuse. We both have work, it's getting late, Robin will be back soon. He always found a way. But she saw how he was when he pulled away. Breathing haggard, his pupils blown wide and looking on edge. He'd also need time to, ah, calm himself… after he pulled away. He could try to hide his tented trousers all he liked but it was still there.

"Well he seems very interested, so you don't have to worry there. He looks over at you every couple of minutes." Robin observed. Nami didn't doubt it; Robin did have a keen eye and Sanji had no shame in showing his interest in her, even if they were together. Which made it even more confusing.

Nami sighed. "He makes it obvious that he is, that's not my worry."

"If I may offer some adv- Are you ready for your interview tomorrow?"

Nami looked at the other woman quizzically, baffled as to why she changed topics so abruptly and just as she was about to voice her confusion, an arm slipped around her waist.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but I wanted to introduce my gorgeous girlfriend to Franky."

Ah, so that's why.

Nami turned in Sanji's arm and now in full view, her eyebrows shot up. The bar was fairly crowded earlier and although he was tall, she'd only seen his shoulders and head but now… well. He was wearing the tightest shorts she'd ever seen, and his top was completely unbuttoned, who had let him in dressed like this?

Sanji laughed at his girlfriend's obvious reaction. He had warned her. "Nami, this is one of the perverts I was telling you about, Franky." He lowered his voice with his next words so only their friends could hear, "He's the man who keeps my suit up to date and adds anything… but of course, you already knew that."

Franky didn't seem offended by the way Sanji introduced him, if anything Franky seemed flattered. "This guy, he's such a charmer!" Franky's hand rubbed behind his head. "But you, finding out who I was, that's sneaky! How did you do it?"

Sanji interrupted before she could reply. "She was following me; she did have the hots for me after all." He said teasingly, waggling his eyebrows.

She elbowed him in the stomach for that and rolled her eyes. "Hardly like I can deny it, look at where we are now."

"Now if you lovebirds will excuse me, I need to buy this lady a drink." Franky said, looking at Robin and putting his hand at the small of her back to guide her further down the bar. Robin was already at the bar seated, but it was obvious Franky just wanted some alone time with her.

Robin looked back over her shoulder to throw Nami a wink, amused by her stupefied look.

Nami then looked to Sanji for further explanation and was even more surprised that he didn't look shocked. "Did you know?!"

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be honest, I thought you knew. Don't you two live together? Franky told me about his interest in her, figured she'd do the same."

Nami was still trying to process the information. Robin and Franky? Since when was that her type but as she looked over at them, she could kind of see it. Robin was quite aloof, and the other man was a bit ridiculous. They almost balanced each other out. Still, Nami couldn't help but be resentful that she'd missed out on gossip. But then she could almost hear Robin's voice in her head, _you didn't ask. _It was annoyingly flawless logic from the secretive woman.

"Wait, did Usopp know?!" Her gossipy best friend better not have held out on her. They had a pact.

"From what you've told me about him, most likely not, unless Franky and Robin want it broadcast." Okay, he had a point.

"Well, if Franky has Robin's interest then he must be a decent guy. So, two perverts down, where's the third?"

"You've been spending too much time with the directionless-wonder." Sanji said. It was meant to sound like a bad thing, but Sanji was actually pleased that she had connected with them so quickly. And she got under Zoro's skin occasionally, which was just another win if you ask him. "But he'll be here-" Sanji was cut off as the lights went down and a tall, slender man took to the stage. "-now. That's him."

The fairly crowded pub felt like it had multiplied as people started to pack in, moving towards the small makeshift stage.

Nami was standing on tiptoes to try and get a better look when Sanji moved her in front of him, moving his arms to drape across her shoulders. He could still see over her and there was a gap for her to see through. She sent him an appreciative look. "You didn't tell me he was a musician, is he any good?"

"Luffy befriended him, saying he'd always wanted a musician friend. He's an odd one but he's incredibly loyal and occasionally funny, but don't tell him I said that." If Brook knew, he'd never hear the end of it or his puns.

"Yohohoho, my my, look at this place. You've all come to see me!" The crowd cheered back, arms waving. "This song goes out to my good friends that are here tonight. Get ready for binks sake."

Nami's hands came up to clasp Sanji's arms around her shoulders and they swayed to the song. Sanji was right, the man was good. The previously rowdy pub had quietened so that you could almost hear a pin drop as the sweet notes came from his violin and his voice lulled you to sleep.

They both basked in the rare moment of peace, where they could enjoy each other's presence, without having to think about their jobs or superhero counterparts. She should be enjoying it but when Sanji's arms tightened around her and he dropped a kiss onto her cheek, she couldn't stop her thoughts from leading down that path, the one she tried not to dwell on. Their non-existent sex life.

Although, as she thought about it, it was always him making the first move before pulling away. Maybe he thought she wasn't ready… but then why not ask? Maybe it was a gentlemen's code or something he had. Hm, perhaps she'd make the first move, it was her after all that had kissed him first. But then, she didn't want to pressure him.

Clapping brought her out of her thoughts as the song ended and the previously quiet audience launched back into their rowdy nature. They began to chant, "Soul Par-ade, Soul Par-ade."

Questioningly, Nami looked to Sanji for an explanation. "It's one of his most popular songs, you'll see why."

And she did. He swapped his violin for an electric guitar and the crowd in the bar somehow became even louder. The peaceful atmosphere changed as everyone started to jump, the energy in the room tripling as Brook took off, fingers moving quickly along the fret of the guitar. Soon the crowd started to jump along to the beat and the heat picked up.

Luffy waved them over, their group of friends coming together to finish listening to Brook's set. Nami sat down at the bar next to Zoro as he slid her a beer and Chopper caught Sanji's attention asking about his cracked ribs.

It was 20 minutes later when Brook was giving a bow and exiting the stage. He stopped to chat to people and sign some autographs before he joined them. Luffy was instantly on him, saying how much he'd missed him whilst he was away.

Another 10 minutes and Sanji was deep in conversation with Brook, leading the older man towards the bar to meet Nami.

"Oh my, you are as beautiful as Sanji said."

Nami could feel heat crawling up her neck, she was used to the compliments she sometimes received but to have it said to her in front a group of people was fairly embarrassing, especially as other people round the bar turned to look at her. "Your set was great by the way. How long have you been on tour?" She asked, changing the topic to give her cheeks a chance to calm down.

That was how the rest of the evening progressed, their friends chatting and catching up. Brook at one point asking Nami about the colour of her panties and Sanji shouted at him to knock it off. God knows how he even managed to slip that casually in, she almost spat out her drink, but she shouldn't have been surprised, she was warned.

Slowly, their group of friends started to dwindle after that, the evening turning into the night as the sky grew darker. Sanji offered to walk Nami home when she tiredly rested her head against his shoulder, fighting back a yawn. Walking back hand in hand, they chatted idly until they were in front of Nami's apartment.

It was then that Nami decided to put her thoughts into motion.

Leaning up on tiptoes she brushed her lips against his, her hands coming to rest against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat starting to pick up and she smiled to herself, she didn't think she'd ever get sick of his reaction to her. Growing annoyed at the soft touches, he pressed their lips together with more force and her hands slid their way around his neck as his came to rest low on the small of her back.

Breathing heavily, she pulled away to look at him. His cheeks were flushed and his bright blue eyes hazy as he looked back at her. "Do you want to come up for coffee?" She asked, suggestively pressing herself against him and biting her lower lip teasingly.

It worked when his gaze lowered to her lips and he groaned, hastily pressing their lips back together. His hands grasped her hips, causing her to gasp and start to walk them closer to the door of her apartment.

When her keys came out, it seemed to wake Sanji up and he pulled back from the kiss. "You have an interview tomorrow, you should sleep." His hands moved from her hips to rest at her waist, seemingly trying to control himself. She didn't miss the way his eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips. "Call me when you're done, I want to know how it goes. I have my fingers crossed for you."

Nami was baffled. One moment they're basically making out on the street and the next he was talking conversationally about her interview, as if she hadn't just invited him up and he shot her down. It was hard to keep up.

Her mind was still reeling but she realised she'd nodded at him, agreeing to call him. He parted with a lingering kiss and a longing gaze that left her wanting more.

Well that solved nothing and now she was hot and bothered.

She needed to talk to him, she was done tip toeing.

.

.

.

The talk never happened.

It was pushed to the back of her mind with everything that had happened the next day; her job interview, being offered the job, the newspapers slandering Black Cat and Sanji ranting on the phone to her.

The interview had gone as well as she'd been hoping for. It turned out they'd both gone to the same university and were catching up about the professors still lecturing there. They'd been laughing and chatting together before even getting to the interview questions but when the lady saw the recommendation from one of the professors that they'd both been taught by; it'd sealed the deal.

She'd been asked to wait outside for the next stage, but when she was called back in it was to inform her that they wanted to take her on and confirm a start day, should she accept. She did so without hesitation. She'd be crazy not to. To have a job offer on a first interview was something she'd never imagined, she was planning on using this as a test run.

When she left, she was on cloud nine. She'd be starting in a week and would be spending her time predicting weather patterns and climate change to either the government or to research projects. It was something she'd dreamt about when she was younger, and she was being paid for it! No more pouring coffee for her.

She paused mid-step, peering into a news agent when the daily newspaper headline and picture caught her eye. It was her. Black Cat.

**_Drug gang takedown by Black Cat and Stealth Black. Is Black Cat a new superhero trying to atone for her past or attempting to escape the laws she broke?_**

After everything and they were still harping on about this? She was starting to feel like her past would never be forgotten. She went in to buy the newspaper, to see what else they wrote and perhaps she shouldn't have.

Sitting down on a bench near the park, she read what they'd written. They spoke about investigating her, taking her to court and slamming the police for not doing more.

But then, the police were still under investigation themselves. Zoro had told her a higher up had already been fired, although they said he took early retirement. Paid off by a dangerous gang with no intention to do anything about them and then completely let off. And she was supposed to be the criminal?

Her relationship with the police force had been contentious. She attempted to avoid them for the time being. They never had much of a chance to pursue her, she was normally leaving when they arrived, and they had their hands full with whatever her and Stealth Black had rounded up for them. The one time they had seen her, they'd shouted her name in outrage and she'd had to hold back Stealth Black, he'd been furious.

Sighing, she put the newspaper down to try and forget about it for the time being. This should be a happy day for her. She sent a text to Sanji to tell her she was out of the interview and a second later his name was lighting up on her screen.

"Hey, how did it go?" His voice was tight, although he was trying to keep it light. He must have seen today's paper.

Sanji was very vocal to her about how appalled he was about the newspaper doubting her. He'd offered countless times to make a statement through Stealth Black, but she refused. She didn't want them dragging his reputation through the mud too.

She paused for a moment, attempting to lighten the mood by being dramatic. "I got the job! They offered it to me on the spot."

"Nami! That's fantastic! Let's celebrate. What do you want to do tonight?" His voice had lightened considerably with her good news.

"It sounds boring, but I'd actually just like to stay in with you." In all fairness, she did want to but there may have been an ulterior motive there as well.

"If that's what you want. Come over whenever you're ready and I'll cook dinner." He sang happily.

"Okay, I'll get changed and head over." She looked at the time, it was almost 4. "So, based on your previous tone I take it you read today's newspaper?"

That was all it took, and he was growling in frustration. She couldn't see him, but she knew he'd be pacing and running his free hand through his hair. "I'd just forgotten about that. How can they still be writing this absolute trash? You're doing a better job than the police and they still continue to doubt you."

"They're dragging the police through the mud as well." She added.

"They deserve it. This was supposed to be their job, and we're _still_ cleaning up after their mistake."

She knew that no matter what she said he wouldn't change his opinion and honestly, she didn't want him to. She'd never had someone believe in her so wholeheartedly, he never doubted her.

"At least you're not going down with me." She shrugged, relieved they'd left him alone and trying to see the bright side in this.

"I'd take the fall for you in a heartbeat." He said with no hesitation and complete conviction. Sometimes his devotion worried her, but she tried not to dwell on it, there was no changing him.

She was almost at her apartment, so they wrapped up the conversation and she said she'd be seeing him soon.

.

.

.

40 minutes later and she was walking down the street towards Sanji's apartment. She had something that she needed to bring up with him and was thinking about the best way to do so.

He must have been keeping an eye out for her because when the doors of the elevator opened for her on the fourth floor, he was waiting for her at his door. He'd clearly snapped himself out of his mood because he was opening his arms and encouraging her to run towards him.

Normally she'd wave him off, conscious of other people around but she threw caution to the wind and was running towards him, giggling like a child the whole time.

To his credit, he didn't budge a bit when she leapt into the hug. His arms came around her and he swung her around in circles, her giggles filling the quiet hallway of the apartment complex. When he came to a standstill, he didn't release her, and she didn't pull away.

He gave some of the best hugs she'd ever received, they were warm and comforting. He also smelled fantastic, which was a lovely bonus. Whether it was his constant cooking or perfume, he never smelled like smoke, even though he did so regularly. She melted into his embrace, feeling all the tensions from the day slip away.

"Congratulations on the job, my love." He said, kissing the side of her head.

She pulled back a few moments later and he stepped aside to let her into his apartment. Putting her bag down she could smell orange wafting through the air.

"Desserts done but I wasn't sure how long you were going to be, so I held off on dinner. It's still early so it shouldn't take too long." Sanji explained.

"That's okay. Come on, I'll help, it'll be quicker this way."

Sanji never argued against her helping him and she had the suspicion that he enjoyed it. She was no professional chef, but she could cook fairly well, Robin always enjoyed what she made. In all fairness, this was also something she enjoyed too. Sanji had poured wine for them both to sip on as they worked, the radio was on low and they peeled in comfortable silence. It was relaxing.

Cheekily, she hip-checked him when she was finished with the carrots, moving away before he could retaliate to put the peeled vegetables into the pan. Sanji seared the beef and put it in the pot with the carrots, adding the last few ingredients before putting it in the oven to cook.

Once he'd finished, Sanji turned towards Nami to say something but she interrupted him. "So, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." His face grew serious, it was rare that she started a discussion this way. "I've been thinking about going home." She paused; his face was odd, like he couldn't pick an emotion. Was he upset? But why would he be? She went over her sentence again, _oh_. "Wait, no, I mean- visit. I haven't been home for a while and now this is all done, I wanted to visit."

Exhaling loudly, he felt his shoulders relax. He would of course never argue against her if she wanted to move back home but in that brief moment it crossed his mind that she might be breaking up with him. They'd been, officially, together over a month, but it still crossed his mind. She was, well, there wasn't enough adjectives and he- she was out of his league. "You definitely should then, I'm sure your family would be happy to see you. I can patrol as Stealth Black alone."

Bless him. "Well, I actually wondered if you wanted to come with me. You'll have to meet them at some point, so why not now?" She took a sip of her wine.

"Really?" He spluttered, trying to stay composed. "You want me to meet your family?" That was certainly a big step but there was hope in his chest.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe a week? I've got a week until I start my new job, do you think you'll be able to get the time off?"

He shrugged, he couldn't see why not, off the top of his head no one else was on holiday.

Nami put down her wine glass and rolled her shoulders. She mentally prepped herself. One down and one to go. Time for the biggen. "There's something else too." She paused, thinking about how to phrase it. But there was no other way to phrase it, other than, "I took some of Arlong's money." She rushed out.

"Okay."

Wait.

What?

Where was the anger? He was looking at her like she was discussing the weather. "As in, money that I didn't hand over to the police. That I kept for myself."

"Yeah I get that." He shrugged and had the audacity to smile at her reassuringly.

"Why aren't you angry, or at least shocked? I'm pretty sure what I've done isn't legal. You're supposed to be a good guy!" She was expecting him to be even a little disappointed or angry and yet here she was angry with him for not being angry with her. If she wasn't so surprised, she might have even laughed at the situation.

He walked over to her, placing his hand on her neck. She lifted her head to look at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Because it's you. You'll have done it for a reason and I'm sure it's a damned good reason too."

She breathed out, laughing lightly at his reasoning. She'll add overwhelming faith to the list. She'd even thought about this today too. Moving his hand up from her neck to her cheek, she turned her head to the side to kiss his palm.

"You ridiculous man." She said fondly, beaming at him. "But you're right. It is for a good reason. I want to give the money to my village when I go back home. It's for everything Arlong took from them. I can't go back just to see them struggle when know I could help… and I'm not relying on the police to sort this out." She finished, winding herself up. He hadn't asked for an explanation, he trusted her, but she wanted him to be in the loop.

"I think that's great and if you're really sure, I'd love to come with you." Sanji's other hand came up to cup her other cheek and bring her into a soft kiss. It would be nice, Sanji thought. To see another part of Nami's life that he didn't get the chance to be a part of.

"Now, tell me more about this interview."

.

.

.

Genzo did not like Sanji.

Nami's father figure made it crystal clear in his critical gaze and steely expression. There was definitely more beneath his dislike, mainly that Sanji was Nami's boyfriend and the day she decides to return home after years she brings along someone else.

To his credit, Sanji tried to ignore it. Nami could see his nervous behaviours, the clenching and unclenching of his hands, but that was just to her trained eye. He addressed Genzo as sir when they met, extending his hand and giving a friendly smile, not even dropping it when Genzo didn't reciprocate the smile. Nami kept throwing Genzo looks but the man ignored her.

All was going well before their meeting. Clearly word had spread of Nami's visit as villagers were approaching without surprise, asking plenty of questions and even teasing her about the man accompanying her. She waved her hand at them, cheeks red as she introduced Sanji to them.

It felt like she'd never left, seeing the faces from her childhood chatting as if they'd seen each other earlier in the day. Sanji fit right in, friendly and genuine as always. She rolled her eyes as he eagerly engaged in a conversation between two elderly women about home recipes they had. That'd be him out of action for a while.

Perhaps it was a good thing because she heard her name being yelled. Turning to look in the direction of the voice, she could see her sister running towards her. Nami chuckled to herself, clearly Nojiko had the same idea as herself, her previously short blue hair now running past her shoulders.

Not a second later and Nami was running towards her, meeting in the middle for a tight hug. Nojiko squeezed her, trying to catch up on years of missed hugs.

Pulling away, she slapped Nami's shoulder. "You didn't reply to me with your arrival time, it took someone coming to the house for me to know!"

Nami laughed. "It's been hard enough getting through the village as it is, I didn't need a herd."

"Can you really blame them? It's been long enough." Nojiko said.

Sanji had broken away from his conversation with the two women with all the commotion to watch them reunite. Nami didn't miss the way he picked up on Nojiko's comment, the length of her absence had been mentioned many times since their arrival. She wasn't sure she was ready to have that conversation.

Realising they weren't alone, Nojiko turned towards Sanji. "Hi, I'm Nojiko, Nami's sister." Extending her hand.

"I'm Sanji, Nami's told me plenty about you." He replied, shaking her hand.

"Don't believe all the bad things she says, I'm the good one out of the two of us!"

He laughs lightly at the unintentional joke Nojiko just told. "Oh I can believe that." He sends her a smart smile at the end, no doubt referring to their superhero alter egos and all the grief she gave him.

Nami rolled her eyes at the pair of them. "Where's Genzo?"

"Well, if you'd told us a time, he'd be here to meet you. He's back at mine, let's go." Nojiko started to walk towards her home with Nami and Sanji in tow, along the way pointing out new additions to their village or filling in Sanji with memories.

And that's what had led them to this moment.

Nami and Nojiko sending each other looks whilst they tried to disperse any tension, mainly from Genzo. Nojiko engaged Sanji in conversation, asking him how long he'd been a chef, whilst Nami asked Genzo for a word in private.

Once outside the room, Nami settled him with a flat look which Genzo refused to look at.

She rolled her eyes, not in the mood to talk to him about this right now. Something was a bit more pressing and Genzo would come around, he was just being stubborn.

"Don't make a big deal out of this, but I have some money for you."

His eyebrows shot up, mainly in surprise. "Why are you giving me money?"

"It's not for _you_, I'm giving it to you for the village. After everything," she waved her hand, vaguely referencing previous events, "I've been collecting money, so no one has to struggle anymore. I know you'll put it to good use."

He looked concerned. "Is this what you've been doing all this time? You don't owe this village your life, keep the money." His voice was firm, not budging.

She expected this. "You know I've been doing other things; I got my A-levels and degree in that time, didn't I?"

"And after that? That was years ago, what have you been doing since?" He'd expressed his concerns whenever she called about what she was doing now university was over, he was never impressed by her vague answers. She'd never told them about her alter-ego, the last thing she needed was him to worry or lecture her, which she was somewhat getting now.

"I'll explain that in a second. Are you going to take this money or not? I will give it to the village, with or without you involved." She needed to be firm as well if she wanted him on board, he normally knew when to give in and when to push.

He gave in. "I'll take it but if you ever want any of it, for anything, this is your home too. You deserve some of it."

"Who says I haven't already taken my cut?" She winked at him, grinning cheekily.

He laughed, shaking his head. So like her mother, he thought. He'd missed having her around.

"Come on, now that's over with, I'll fill you and Nojiko in. Just," she paused, mulling over her words, "keep an open mind, would you?"

He frowned, now concerned with what he was about to hear.

When they entered the room, Nojiko and Sanji were laughing. Nami's eyes zeroed in on the photo album, trust her sister to do this in her absence. "Nojiko!" Nami said, outraged.

Nojiko didn't grace her with a response, just heartily laughed and quickly flicked to an embarrassing baby photo before Nami snatched the album away.

"Nami, you were such a cute baby!" Sanji sang teasingly.

Nami puffed her cheeks, pouting and refusing to look at the pair. Sanji wrapped his arms around her shoulders, attempting to calm her down and only doing the opposite.

Genzo looked on at the scene fondly. He hadn't heard a great deal of laughter in this house for a while. Nojiko was happy, of course, but not like this and as for Nami. Well. She'd been gone for years and after their Mothers death, she'd barely ever smiled, let alone laughed. Yet here she was, head now thrown back, seemingly laughing at something Sanji had said.

He sighed to himself. This man made her happy, huh?

Their laughter subsided and Nojiko was soon asking a question. "I asked Sanji, but he gave such a boring answer." Nojiko whined. "You live in the city where the superhero's Black Cat and Stealth Black also live, you must have some sort of gossip?"

Nami stiffened, not expecting it to be brought up this way. Now she understood. Poor Sanji, having the navigate that alone. She'd told him before coming here that her family didn't know but she was toying with telling them, if he was okay with that. He'd said to do whatever felt right. She looked at Sanji and he was looking at her apprehensively, but he shrugged. Okay, so that meant it was her call.

That didn't stop her from toying with them. "Well, I suppose I might have something good for you." She took a pause, making Nojiko crane in with bated breath. Even Genzo was, poorly, trying to disguise his interest.

"I'm Black Cat." She announced, grinning broadly.

Nojiko and Genzo gaped at her, trying to process what she'd just said. Their reactions differed after that. Nojiko threw her head back, laughing and Genzo looked horrified.

"Trust you to do something like that!" Nojiko exclaimed.

"You're _what_?!" Genzo challenged, not believing his ears and proceeding to having a meltdown.

Gleefully, Nojiko turned to Sanji. "And that means you're Stealth Black. So this is true then." She produced a gossip magazine from the pile of papers on the table, laying it in front of them so they could see the headline.

**_Black Cat and Stealth Black spotted gazing into each other's eyes, is this the confirmation that they're dating?_**

Nami snorted, she hadn't seen this one yet. How desperate were they? The photo the trashy gossip magazine had used was the both of them facing each other and talking after they'd rounded up the last criminal. Nothing romantic there at all.

Well, it probably looked romantic to the untrained eye, Sanji did give his full attention to her whenever she spoke and it could be intense, but they didn't know how much deeper it actually went. Not that she was complaining, for the most part, Nami had never had a boyfriend that paid her so much attention.

Nami and Sanji had discussed whether Black Cat and Stealth Black should reveal themselves as a couple but had decided to postpone it for the time being. They were just starting a relationship themselves and whilst their civilian identities weren't famous, the timing would be so close, they didn't want to run the risk of anyone connecting the dots. Rumours flew around like lightening in that city.

It didn't stop Nami from teasing them, of course. Letting her hand linger on Stealth Black a fraction too long or standing a bit too close and he definitely didn't complain. Kept her admirers at bay for the time being too.

"How's that for some inside gossip-"

"_You're_ parading about in- in that?!" Genzo exclaimed, interrupting Nami and pointing at the magazine accusingly. His daughter, in that suit, in front of all those men in the city.

A thought suddenly occurred to Nojiko, whilst Nami was shrugging at Genzo and attempting to wave him off. "Wait, didn't you guys just take down the Arlong gang?"

The room went silent after Nojiko's question.

Any joviality from Nami's previous announcement died down to be replaced by a heavy atmosphere, as the weight of what Nami had done settled in.

Nami gritted her teeth, refusing to look at anyone. She knew what their expressions would be; sympathy, grief and hurt for her. For what she'd had to go through to achieve this goal.

Looking her Mother's killer in the eye and pretending everything was okay; her tormenter and the man that ruined their lives. All alone. She closed her eyes, pushing out those thoughts.

Genzo looked troubled and his heart broke. When she'd left, he'd wanted her to live again. Yet she'd done the exact opposite. "That's what you've been doing," he croaked, piecing everything together. "The money… that's where it's from, isn't it?"

"Yes."

That single answer was deafening, in the eerily silent room.

Nojiko approached Nami, not saying a word as she wrapped her up in a hug. Tears were streaming from Nojiko's eyes and Genzo joined them, wrapping his arms around both of his daughters. Even his eyes were misty.

Sanji was content to hang back and let the small family have this moment together, it wasn't his place to get involved. He was proved wrong though when Genzo pulled back, extending his arm in invitation for Sanji to join them. Still surprised, Sanji walked over to stand on the opposite side and cocoon the two sisters in the centre.

Genzo's hand came to rest on Sanji's arm.

.

.

.

Sanji stirred, his hand searching for the warm body that should be next to him and found himself alone. Funny, this hadn't happened since she'd stayed the night as Black Cat, she'd never had a reason since then to leave without him. He laid there, thinking about how much had changed and could only smile. She was the best thing that'd ever happened to him.

Finding himself now fully awake, he rolled on his to see what the time was. 5.03am bleared at him from the alarm clock. Whilst he wasn't concerned at first, he was now. He'd just suspected she might be with her sister, but even Nojiko wouldn't be awake at this time.

Quietly, he got dressed and left the house. The last thing he wanted was Genzo asking questions, technically Nami shouldn't have been with him and the older man would query that.

When sleeping arrangements had been mentioned, Genzo had made a fuss about Sanji taking the spare room at his house. It was one of those moments where Genzo wouldn't give, stubbornly looking back at Nami. She'd relented with a huff, muttering about what a prude he was.

That didn't stop her from sneaking through the window into Sanji's room later that night when Genzo had gone to bed. Sanji had sniggered, even Genzo should know better by now.

Although odd, he suspected that she'd be at Nojiko's and if she was, he'd more than happily give her the time with her sister, he just wanted to make sure she was okay. Nami liked to get up early, but this was extreme for her.

Hands in pockets, he strolled through the quiet village, a stark contrast to the daytime. It was relatively small, but the people were boisterous and busy. He could see why she was so fond of them all, they'd been more than welcoming towards him and were absolutely thrilled to see her.

It was a short walk, he was in front of Nojiko's house and he could see the orange trees swaying in the gentle breeze when a noise piqued his interest. He was stuck between continuing on but also checking what that could be. Life in the city as a superhero had ruined him as he changed directions, now walking down a little dirt path shrouded by trees. He became alarmed when he could hear someone… were they crying?

The dirt path opened up, the trees now behind him and a vibrant field in front of him. The field cut off at the end to make a cliff edge overlooking the sea and whilst it should be picturesque, what he saw made his stomach drop and heart break. The dirt path continued onwards, cutting through the fields and at the end was a wooden cross with Nami sitting in front of it.

Her back was to him, but he'd be able to recognise her orange hair anywhere. Her shoulders were shaking, and he could hear her sobbing.

That was what he'd heard before.

Sanji had always known this would happen, whether it was here or back in the city. When she'd said she was going to visit her village, he'd kept an eye on her. Since Arlong had been taken down, she hadn't shed a single tear. Not in grief or relief. He'd wondered if maybe she'd done it when she was alone or perhaps this had been processed when she was younger. But then, to come face to face with your mother's killer was surely going to bring something up. He'd been as supportive as he could without pushing for anything, letting her go through the motions at her own pace and this was it.

Well, she wasn't going to do it alone.

Strolling towards her, he sat down next to her. He didn't say a word, but she did jump and tried to hastily wipe her face.

"O-oh, Sanji. How did you find me?" Her voice cracked halfway through, desperately trying to compose herself.

"Tell me about Bell-mère." It wasn't a question and he wasn't expecting a response, but he didn't want her to think she had to stop mourning just because he was here.

Nami had tried to keep it together when he appeared, tears still streaming down her face, but no sound came out. When Sanji said her mother's name, she couldn't stop the sob escaping her mouth. She was done trying to be strong.

"She-she was so-," Nami choked out, her chin trembling and hands dragging down her face, "She was so young." She wailed. That was all she could manage as her body shook and another onslaught of tears started.

Sanji could feel his eyes starting to well up as the woman next to him became distraught. He felt no shame as they started to track down his face and he joined Nami in mourning, what he imagined, was an amazing woman.

Seeing him crying as well, just seemed to encourage the hot tears to multiply and streak down her cheeks. Her head came to rest on Sanji's shoulder and that's all he needed for his arms to wrap around her, pulling her to him. She didn't hesitate as she sat up, shuffling towards him as his arms guided her into his lap. She curled herself up in his arms, tucking her head under his chin as his cheek came to rest against top of her head.

Fully cocooned in Sanji's arms, they both wept in front of the cross. For Bell-mère's shortened life, for Nami's lost youth and for a family torn apart by tragedy.

.

.

.

Laughter filled the air as Nami finished telling him about a story from her childhood, where Bell-mère would make Genzo flustered to distract him from scolding her. It helped Sanji understand why Genzo was so prudish, he always had been and by the sounds of it, living with these three women didn't help.

Once Nami and Sanji's tears had slowed, they'd stayed sat in front of Bell-mère's cross, enjoying the silence until she'd broken it by reminiscing. The pain was still there, and she knew it always would be. But she hadn't allowed herself to think about her memories with Bell-mère before today, instead she'd used her image to drive herself forward; too focused on Arlong.

It was nice to think about her again. Her heart ached in sorrow but also in joy for the time she did have with her.

Sanji had sat quietly, listening and laughing with her. Asking questions and soaking in every bit of information she gave him. Her eyes were puffy and red, face drawn but there was beauty in this vulnerability that she hadn't ever shown him before today. She was beautiful. He wanted to burn this moment in his mind forever.

Unbeknownst to Sanji, Nami was having similar thoughts. She was horrified when he'd arrived at first, for him to see her so weak but now she felt stronger. More connected to him. He knew when to be silent, when to squeeze her just that bit tighter and when to speak. She was thankful to have him.

He was looking out at the sea when she turned her attention to him, a quiet, comfortable lull settling between them and it was in that moment that she realised she was in love with him. She'd felt this before, but it hit her so abruptly in that moment that it couldn't be overlooked. The quiet letting it sneak up on her. Now wasn't the time to tell him, but it made her feel content.

Feeling eyes on his face, he turned towards her. "Hi." He said, bashfully when he saw the look on her face. He'd never seen her look at him like that before.

"Hi." She replied softly. "Thank you, I really needed that."

His hands rubbed along her bare arms. "You don't have to thank me, I wanted to be there for you and I really enjoyed hearing about your childhood."

Maybe it was the sound of the ocean making her feel at peace, being in front of her mother or her newly realised love for him, but she continued to share unprompted. Perhaps it was all three. "I haven't dealt with my grief for Bell-mère very well. I remember crying when she died but I never did again after that, until today." She paused, thinking about the last couple of years.

Sanji nodded, running his hand up and down her arm soothingly.

"I know you caught what everyone has been saying to me. Because I wasn't coping, I did the only thing I could think of, I left- to avoid having to deal with… all of this."

"How long have you been gone?" He asked, quietly, not wanting to ruin this moment.

"I got a part time job when I was 16 and completed my A-levels and university degree in different cities… but- it wasn't enough." Her eyes clenched. "To think he was out there, doing this to other people and parading around, scot-free, after what he'd done to her." Memories started to flick through her mind, unwanted memories of the worst day of her life. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"And you haven't been back since?"

"I couldn't. I needed to do this."

"You've been gone so long." He felt sad. Sad for her youth and what little she actually had of it, not only the grief she'd carried with her but shouldering this. He'd never imagined it was so long.

She shrugged. "It was my choice. I called and sent letters."

He squeezed her and she continued. "I moved around a lot after university, but it was difficult because he'd gone underground. I had my big break when I moved to the city. Usopp and Robin helped a lot and honestly, I don't think I could have done it without them."

There was a lot to take in, but his instant reaction was sorrow. His heart ached for her and he wondered if it would ever not after this. There was nothing he could say though, nothing would make it better for her. He still tried though. "I'm just so sorry-"

"Don't be. Whatever you're about to be, don't." She interrupted softly. "Out of all this has come Luffy, Zoro and everyone, but most importantly _you_. My life's good now and that's what I live for." And it was true. She'd thought this a lot lately but everything bad that had happened seemed to finally fruit some good news.

"That's a lovely way to think about it. I'm thankful to have you in my life too."

They lulled back into silence, enjoying the sound of the waves and the soft breeze.

Nami looked back up at Sanji, the morning sun rising, making his blonde hair bright like the sun and eyes blue as the ocean. He fussed over her a lot but sometimes she wondered if he realised just how handsome he was. From his thick hair to chiselled jaw, it's a wonder he wasn't snagged up before she came along. Perhaps fate was on her side after all.

He boyishly smiled at her and in that moment, her brain ignored all filters it possessed, and she blurted out, "Why haven't we had sex yet?"

The smile melted off of his face and she felt Sanji go rigid underneath her. For a brief second, she wondered if his eyes would pop out of his sockets and hair stand up from the shock.

"ah- uuuh, what?" He asked, desperately trying to compose himself. He'd heard her alright, but he just needed a second.

"Well, you always seem to want to when it leads that way but then you pull away, I'm just a bit confused. I mean, if you want to wait that's fine! No pressure. I'd just like us to be on the same page." She could feel heat on her cheeks, but she imagined it was nothing compared to Sanji's face. His was rivalling a tomato at this point.

He couldn't be surprised with her asking. When they'd gotten heated the last couple of times, he'd seen the look on her face and knew she was beginning to wonder. "You've been through a lot recently and I wanted to give you time-"

"I'm pretty sure I've given enough indication that I've wanted to." She pressed

He wasn't sure how to phrase this, but he sighed, knowing she'd see through anything else. "I didn't want you to regret it at first, because we'd just dealt with Arlong and I knew you probably wouldn't be in the right place. I kept telling myself that and then I just freaked myself out the longer I waited. I mean, I built it up more and more, so yeah." He finished with a shrug, feeling self-conscious.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, squeezing him and she laughed lightly, relieved. Pulling away, she cupped his face in between her hands, "You ridiculous man," and pulled him in to kiss him. "It's us, we're a team, we'll be fine whatever's thrown our way."

"A team on and off the field, huh?"

"Exactly." She said before pulling him back into a kiss.

"Maybe we shouldn't be having this conversation in front of Bell-mère's grave?" He was suddenly aware of where they were having this conversation.

Nami laughed, completely forgetting where they were when she'd blurted out her question. "She'd be lecturing us both for taking so long, especially you, denying her darling daughter." She winked, teasing him.

He turned to the grave, bowing his head. "I'm sorry Bell-mère, your beautiful daughter will be denied this," his free hand waving down his body, "for another week."

Snorting, she shoved his shoulder and he laughed. "Too right, Genzo's getting old, we don't want to finish him off."

.

.

.

Packing the last bit of clothing, Nami couldn't help but feel sad. Their time visiting her village had gone incredibly quickly but it'd been great. She'd tended to Bell-mère's grove with Nojiko, spent some time with the young children in the village with Genzo and cooked with Sanji for her family.

But she wouldn't miss it too much, the city was calling out to her.

Sanji was putting the last of their luggage in his car, as Nojiko wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Don't be a stranger."

"Maybe you can visit us, stop being such a hick and join us city dwellers."

Nojiko laughed, "Temporarily perhaps, but I like small living."

Meanwhile Genzo had walked over to Sanji to speak to him. They were out of earshot so Nami couldn't overhear but based on their faces, it was a serious conversation. Since their initial meeting, Genzo had warmed up to Sanji, considerably thank god. Nami didn't need that for their week here.

"I approve, just so you know." Nojiko smirked.

Nami rolled her eyes, about to make a smart comment but Genzo and Sanji had finished saying their goodbyes with a handshake before making their way over to the sisters.

Soon they were both walking towards Sanji's car, turning around to throw in a wave whilst they still could.

Nojiko's voice boomed, cutting through the peaceful afternoon air, "Next time I see you, I want a ring on your finger or at least a little Nami or Sanji in the oven."

Both Nami and Sanji spluttered, whipping around to face a smug Nojiko. Genzo was equally flustered next to Nojiko.

"I'm too young for that!" Nami choked out, shaking her fist in the air and trying to stamp down the blush. Sanji was losing his battle, stuck between flustered and delighted, no doubt at the thought of an adorable little Nami.

"Ignore her, she likes to tease, and she's got a lot to make up for." Nami said to Sanji.

His hand reached out to hold hers. "It's a nice thought. Not for now, but the future perhaps." He kissed her hand and opened the car door for her. She was too stunned to reply and thanked him as she entered the car, the door closing behind her.

.

.

.

They'd driven back in a comfortable silence and Nami watched as vast green fields soon started to turn into houses, train tracks and skyscrapers the closer they got to the city.

Making their way through the city towards Sanji's apartment, they noticed a lot of police sirens going past them every few minutes. They both looked at each other concerned but were interrupted when Sanji's phone went off.

"Could you get that please Nami?" Sanji asked, eyes still on the road.

Leaning into the backseat for his jacket, she fished around and just as she grabbed the phone, it started to ring. Looking down Zoro's name was lighting up, she frowned, that couldn't be good.

"Zoro? What's up?" Sanji looked at her questioningly, Zoro hardly ever called him.

"_Hey, are you back yet?" _He asked calmly, ignoring what she'd said. She could hear Luffy in the background shouting obnoxiously and trying to take the phone from Zoro to speak to her. Zoro sounded like he had his hands full.

"Yeah, we're just driving through the city. Why are there so many police sirens about?"

_"There's a hostage situation downtown. We'll probably need your help." _He still sounded so calm; how did he do that? Perhaps all the time spent on the force.

"How did this happen!?" Sanji threw her an alarmed look as she raised her voice.

"_No time to explain, I have to go_." And just like that, he hung up.

Turning to Sanji, she quickly relayed what little information she'd received, and he was warning her to brace herself as he put his foot on the accelerator to speed towards his apartment.

Bursting through the doors, their luggage abandoned in his car for the time being and trying to find their suits.

"Sanji, please tell me I left a suit here!?" She didn't want to think about having to make a trip to her apartment right now, considering the situation.

"I picked it up from Usopp last week with the repairs he'd made to it, it's in the safe, 0307." He rushed out, going into his room to change into his suit. "You're clima-tact's in there too."

If they weren't against the clock, she'd probably tease him for using her birthday as the combination but secretly she was touched.

A few minutes later, she left his office, clipping on her belt and was surprised to see Stealth Black already at the door. "And here I thought I was quick; how do you do that?" It was sweet he hadn't rushed her.

He followed her to the window, checking for anyone around. "Trade secret. When we have some time, maybe I'll show you."

She pouted but held on when his arm came to wrap around her waist. Not moments later and they were soaring through the city.

They landed with a bang on a police car outside the bank. Black Cat sniggered when a few officers almost jumped out of their skin, but they all turned their head around to look at the new additions. She could see Zoro and Luffy off to the side, she tried not to look directly at them but almost laughed when she saw Zoro smack Luffy's hand down when he tried to wave to her.

"What's the situation?" Stealth Black asked an officer in front of them, diving straight into the matter.

"What's _she_ doing here?" The officer sneered back, jabbing an accusing finger at her.

Stealth Black started to rile, and she knew that would lead nowhere helpful. She put a hand to his chest and looked towards a different officer. "Well? We're against the clock here."

He looked hesitant but answered her. "A lot has happened in your absence. One of the guys you handed in last week was chatty and told us there's a new leader in Arlong's place. His name's Hody Jones. We stopped a van that we'd been warned about and he was in there too. A shoot out started, and they ran into the bank. They're been in there for 30 minutes; we're waiting for the negotiation team."

Black Cat could kick herself. They'd been off relaxing for a week and there was a huge lead that had now led to a dangerous hostage situation. "Do you know how dangerous Hody is?" She'd only heard of him, when Arlong was about he was a small fry, not even worth mentioning. This development was surprising, but if he's taken any drugs, it might be a different matter.

"As far as we know, not very. Not smart though, to be moving around in the open." The officer replied back.

"Anyone dead?" Stealth Black asked.

The officer shook his head. "Not yet, or that we know of. We suspect some are probably injured."

Black Cat was thinking whilst they spoke, trying to strategize how to resolve this with minimum damage. "At least they're not organized, probably trying to think about what they're going to do now. We could probably use this to our advantage." She looked at Stealth Black.

He nodded back at her, now thinking about how to move forward. "Have you got floor plans of the bank yet or know the layout well?"

The snotty officer from the start spoke up. "And have a thief go into an unguarded bank?"

He was ignored.

Another officer stepped forward, nodding and giving them the layout of the bank, drawing rough illustrations in her notebook.

"Stealth, we can use the door on the roof to get in. They're not prepared, they may not even know it's there. They're probably not even expecting us."

He nodded. "Do we know how many there are?" Asking the officers in front of him.

"There's probably 6 or 7. Definitely under 10."

"Okay, leave it to us then. We'll get hostages out alive." Black Cat said, her arm wrapping around Stealth Black as he got ready to launch them to the roof of the bank.

Another voice interrupted them before they could. "Why are we relying on a criminal?" The snotty officer again.

Okay, he was getting on her nerves now.

Before either of them could say anything, Zoro was storming over to grab him by the front of his shirt. "Quit your whining. They're about to go in there and take direct fire, do you want to do that? Are you bullet proof?" He pushed to officer away and turned towards the pair. "We'll back you up where we can. Take this and keep in communication." He said, handing them a walkie talkie.

Black Cat clipped it into her belt and smiled at him. A few officers wishing them good luck as they took off. Seemed a few of them were coming around, at least.

Landing on the roof, Black Cat was prepared to move away when Stealth Black tightened his grip on her, his hand moving from her waist down to rub along her rear.

"Did you really just cop a feel?" She asked in incredulously, as he let her go.

"Perks of the job." He leered down at her, acting like it should be common knowledge.

It was amusing how even in such a tense situation; he was ready to try and lighten the mood. With that reasoning in mind, she let him get away with it.

Bending over the roof, she tentatively looked through the glass skylight to the second floor.

Behind her, Stealth cocked his head looking over the form in front of him, and murmured to himself, "Definitely a perk."

"I heard that. You've had your look, pay attention now."

He joined her looking through the skylight, they were silent for a second as they observed. "I know you're blaming yourself. I could see it on your face. We have to live as well."

"It's just that-"

"I know, believe me. But we're only human, we have to rely on the police sometimes."

She knew he was right. Even she knew it deep down. They were only two people.

Shaking any other thoughts, they both discussed their next move; pointing out rooms on the second floor they'd need to clear and the staircase they could see leading to the first floor. They both agreed invisibility would be key for this, whilst they were still undetected. As soon as hostages were involved, they'd go visible to take the attention.

"We need to speak to Usopp and Franky about bullet proofing you're suit." Stealth Black said, his eyes skimming her suit in concern.

"I'm pretty quick on my feet," she joked but he didn't look convinced when she looked at him. "But really, don't worry. We've done worse."

Stealth Black took the lead, after Black Cat had picked the lock on the roof door leading to the second floor. They were slowly sweeping through the second floor, using the heat tracking in their glasses to see if there was anyone in the rooms. Just as they thought, unorganized, everyone was on the first floor.

They were reminded to not be overconfident when they heard footsteps coming closer behind them. They just managed to dodge out of the way, pressing tightly against the corridor walls as one of the hostage-takers walked past them.

Clearly, they were starting to get their bearings if they'd sent someone to sweep the building. However, this was a great chance for them to pick off one of them.

Black Cat extended her clima-tact, electrocuting the man upon contact and Stealth Black was there to catch him before he hit the ground and alerted the others. They tied and gagged him, leaving him in one of the rooms.

Moving down the staircase at the side, they were met with an empty front room. There was clearly panic when the hostage-takers had moved in, chairs thrown, plants tipped over and, by the looks of it, guns fired. Hopefully they were just warning shots. Like they'd suspected, hostages were taken behind the cashier desks, into the large space behind. The officer outside had been correct, with the guy upstairs, there was only seven in total. Black Cat recognised one of them to be Hody Jones and pointed this out to Stealth Black.

"We need a distraction." Black Cat whispered to Stealth Black. "Draw them apart."

"Good call, it'd be safer like that." He pondered. "For once I actually want one of Luffy and Usopp's toys."

"Stealth! You genius." She was turning him around, rummaging through the compartments of his belt. "Luffy is always playing with your belt when he's around, he must have crammed something in here… and here it is." Triumphantly, she held up a small wind-up toy Usopp had made of, funnily enough, Stealth Black himself.

"For once, I'm thankful for his snooping about. I'll go set it off, deal with them and come back."

"I should come with you for backup."

"One of us needs to stay here, in case they catch on. We can't have them shooting hostages."

"Okay, that makes sense. I'll move closer in case." She only wished she could see their faces when the hostage-takers found that small toy and then found the real version.

Moments later and everyone was freezing as a sound erupted from the second floor. The hostage-takers all looking at each other.

"What the_ fuck_ was that?!"

"Shit, is someone else in here? Another questioned. "Where is Tom, by the way?"

"Maybe it's him? He is doing a parameter?"

"And he's been at least 10 minutes, the building isn't that big… you don't think- y'know…"

"Nah, can't be. They haven't been active all week."

"They have to come back some time."

"Right, I'll go check, you two come with me. Everyone be on guard until we're sure what it is."

Hm, so they were clever and somewhat organised. Wouldn't matter though, Black Cat thought to herself, moving along the length of the cashier desks to manoeuvre behind the hostage-takers and hopefully get the attention of a hostage. When half of them ran up the stairs to the second floor, she became visible and peered around the corner, successfully making eye contact with a hostage. She signalled to move to the other side of the room, but they made the mistake of nodding.

"What the fuck are you nodding at?" One of the hostage-takers asked hotly, already paranoid and looked in that direction but found nothing. He started to walk over; gun raised.

He was just at the counter when there were thumps coming from upstairs, thumps that sounded like bodies being thrown around. She pinched the bridge of her nose but flicked her clima-tact and watched as fog started to erupt from it.

"Oh shit. _Oh shit._ They're _fucking_ here." One of them screamed, panicked. "Grab one of the hostages."

"Move to the back of the room, now." Black Cat yelled and she vaulted over the cashier desk, clima-tact spinning between her fingers to deflect bullets as they started to fire at her.

The hostages scrambled to the far end of the room.

And chaos erupted.

Black Cat couldn't get an opening to properly take any of them down. There was only three of them, but they were either trying to hit her or grab a hostage, so they could bargain their escape. She was having to play offence and defence.

A game she couldn't keep up with when one of them finally clocked her across the cheek and whilst she was stunned, they managed to trip her. The next moment she found a gun in her face.

"You'll make a nice hostage. Now, where's Stealth Black?"

"I'm offended, I'm not enough?" Black Cat said, in faux hurt, pouting at the man in front of her. "That's quite rude." She kicked her leg up, knocking the gun out of his hand and as the man in front of her dived to try reclaiming the gun, he was stopped by an invisible wall.

Slowly the invisibility faded, and Stealth Black was revealed.

Fuming, Stealth Black shoved the man back and kicked him sharply, sending him into the wall across the room. Turning around, Stealth Black looked to where Black Cat was, but she was gone, already dealing with the two men left before they did anything to the hostages.

"Black Cat, get the hostages out; I'll deal with them." He called to her and she nodded, falling back to the hostages.

Running over to them, their faces turned from fear to sheer relief as the situation was becoming less dangerous. "Can everyone walk okay?" Black Cat's eyes scanning across them, looking for any injuries. They all nodded. "Good, everyone up and let's go."

Although the coast was clear, it didn't hurt to be cautious considering she didn't know whether Stealth had time to bound everyone upstairs. A normal person wouldn't get up from a kick of his, but she liked to be sure. At the door, she was ushering out people, reminding them to be quick when they kept stopping, trying to thank her.

She went still as a voice behind her spoke. "You've fucked everything up. First with Arlong, then tipping off the police about our vans and now this." He spat. "Your dead body will be payment enough."

A gun clicked behind her and the remaining people left inside the building was scrambling away, screaming.

Across the room, Stealth Black stilled at the voice. Finishing off the guy in front of him he turned and felt dread fill his stomach. Black Cat was now on her knees, arms up, with a gun behind her head. And the guy behind her was someone he had finished off upstairs, one of the tougher ones he had a problem with.

Hody Jones.

He knew he should have bound them, but he wanted to get back to her. He could kick himself.

He was about to take off across the room when someone caught his eye behind Hody. Looking back at him was a familiar set of amber eyes, mischief dancing across them. He let out a sigh of relief and instead started to run towards the hostages left.

When the gunshot went off, Black Cat's image faded away and Stealth Black had huddled the remaining hostages in front of him, using his cape to deflect any other gunshots.

Hody was confused as the woman in front of him faded away but didn't have a moment to respond as Black Cat jumped behind him, her arms hooking around his shoulders and throwing her legs around to use the momentum to knock him to the floor. She kicked the gun away. Hody was quick to recover, his hand grabbing her ankle to take her to the floor to join him. He was over her in the next instant and she managed to block his fist aiming for her face just in time. Although she blocked it, he hit hard, her arms dully throbbing, and she was starting to wonder if he'd taken the drugs.

Hody didn't get the chance to attempt to hit her again as a foot hooked into his side, kicking him off Black Cat.

"Are you okay?" Stealth Black asked, his hand extended to her to take but his eyes remained on Hody Jones. He wouldn't take any risks right now.

She accepted the hand, standing next to him. "I think he's taken the drug."

He nodded. "I think so too. He's the only one from upstairs to get back up."

Hody started to hack as he got up and blindly ran at them. It appeared he wasn't as skilled as Arlong and the drug wasn't nearly as effective. He swung for Stealth Black, but he flipped back, leaving an opening for Black Cat to hit Hody with her clima-tact.

Their time working together had paid off, they fought off Hody in sync. One of them would create an opening for the other to land a hit and vice versa. Hody managed to throw them off a few times but it was quickly over when Stealth Black delivered a powerful kick into Hody's chest, sending him flying over to the lightning strike Black Cat had set up.

"You should walk out with him, it'll help." Stealth Black said, both of them stand over Hody Jone's battered and blackened body.

"You're overthinking this."

Clapping and cheering filled the air as they exited through doors of the bank onto the street, Hody in handcuffs in between Black Cat and Stealth Black. Police moved past them into the bank, to round up the others left inside and take them into custody.

She wasn't sure how to react. Considering the bad press and hostility she was usually met with; this was a breath of fresh air. A group of children with black cat ears came running up to her, screaming her name and asking her to sign pictures or have photos with her. She must have looked shocked because Stealth put his hand on her back to gently push her towards them and nodded, trying to reassure her.

Bending down, she cooed and awed at their costumes whilst photos were being taken by the press all around her, trying to ask her questions. It was a bit uncomfortable but as the children chattered at her, it was easy enough to ignore. She looked around and Stealth Black was with the police, handing over Hody Jones and most likely debriefing them.

A loud ruckus caused her to divert her attention and she had to supress a shudder at the sight. She'd met this… fan, before. He was… passionate… to say the least, and that was being kind. Whilst she appreciated the backing, in all honesty, he gave her the creeps. With all these camera's around, she'd have to be polite.

"Black Cat, Black Cat! Do you remember me?" He called, pushing past people to get to her.

"Ah… uh, yes. Zap, right?"

"Yes!" He screeched. "Well actually, it's Zappa, but you're so close! You really remember me!"

"How could I forget." She deadpanned.

"Would you sign this? It's new, I look at it day and night." She would never understand how he managed to get such good photos of just her, she was normally with Stealth Black. Maybe he was good at photoshop. She dreaded to think what he actually did with these photos. "You're a vision of beauty today, is that a new suit too?" He asked, leaning closer and closer, she actually had to tilt backwards to give herself some space.

A familiar hand wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her away and into a warm body. She let out a sigh of relief, knowing she was being bailed out. She didn't miss the way Zappa's face became agitated with the new presence, but then she imagined Stealth Black didn't look much different. A glance up confirmed that. The two men glaring at each other and silently arguing.

"Oh, Zip, right?" Stealth Black said smugly, like he did when he taunts Zoro.

"It's Zappa, actually! Or Zap, but that nickname is just for Black Cat to use isn't it cute? She just gave it to me."

Steam was virtually coming out of Stealth Black's ears at this point, he always did get awfully jealous. She had no idea why, but he usually handled it fairly well. The tension between the two men was only getting thicker and thicker by the minute. She figured she might as well help out Stealth a bit, and maybe get Zappa off her back. With Stealth's hand around her, she curled further into him, one arm coming up behind his back to rest on his shoulder and the other resting on his chest to get his attention.

Innocently, she asked, "What is it that you wanted by the way?" If Zappa looked agitated before, he looked downright foul now. Stealth, on the other hand, now looked like he was about to turn into a pile of goo.

He cleared his throat, trying to compose himself. "The press wanted to ask some questions, so I came to get you."

Stealth Black led her away towards where the press was waiting, holding her hand. "You're going to out us you know."

He ignored that comment. "I hate that guy."

"No, really? You hide it so well."

He barked out a laugh. "I can't help it, he's just so overly familiar with you."

"He definitely eggs you on too." She leaned in closer to whisper to him, "But remember who gets to take me home."

They came to a standstill as he stopped walking and gaped at her. She tugged him forward by their joined hands. "Come on, we don't have time for that now. Can't have the press saying I'm tardy too."

They'd answered a few questions before handing over to the police to finish up. Both of them starting to fatigue, after dealing with criminals, zealous fans and then them. They'd nodded at Zoro and Luffy as they went past, giving a final wave to whoever was still around to see them before Stealth Black launched them skyward bound.

.

.

.

She'd never quite get used to that, she thought when they made it into the apartment, her hair no doubt a bird's nest on her head. It must have been because Sanji came up to her and tried to smooth it down. She didn't know whether he was doing a good job or not, but it was so relaxing having someone play with her hair. Her hands came up to rest on his chest but frowned when she felt something damp.

Looking at her hands, they were a brownish colour. "Sanji… are you bleeding?"

She felt him cringe and his hands left her hair. "I might be a little, but really, it's just a graze."

"We stayed that whole time afterwards and you're _bleeding_?! Bathroom, now."

She didn't give him a chance to respond, his shoulders slumped as he followed behind her.

"Sit and take your shirt off."

"You should take yours off," he said, voice muffled as he pulled his shirt over his head and sat on the toilet lid.

"Maybe you can do that for me later." Any previous anger dissolving as she took a look at wound. It really was just a graze.

Nami went to the cupboard over the sink and to grab the disinfectant and bandages. Normal people probably have skincare and other toiletries in their cupboards, but he had medical supplies in bulk, she should probably tell him Chopper would give him a good discount.

Walking back to him, he opened his legs for her to stand between and his hands came to settle heavily on her hips, pulling her in to stand as close as possible. There was a hazy look in his eyes. Knowing him he was now imagining her topless after her comment back to him. She rolled her eyes; he's bleeding and that's what he's doing. He'd need that blood if that's what he's got in mind.

She set about disinfecting it and wrapping it. His breath was heavy against her collarbones and his gaze penetrating, it was taking everything she had to focus.

"How did this happen?" She asked as she worked, trying to distract herself.

"It was upstairs, I wasn't quite quick enough when one of them starting shooting."

"And you were worried about my suit being bulletproof." She smirked down at him, she could joke about it now that she knew it wasn't anything serious.

"The irony isn't lost on me, m'love." He squeezed her hips in retaliation but still looked just as amused as her.

She finished wrapping, bending down to kiss just above the bandages. "All done."

"I've never had a personal nurse before." Sanji stood back up to full height, leaning over Nami, his gaze intense.

"I'm not surprised, we are expensive." She winked at him. "I'll add this to your bill."

"Worth every penny." And his lips were diving in to capturing hers in a searing kiss; he couldn't resist her anymore.

She didn't waste any time in roaming her hands across his bare chest, the last time she'd had him topless was all those months ago when she'd stayed the night as Black Cat. His hands were pawing at her hips and he was slowly walking her backwards, only pulling away to breath before diving back in. She gasped when her back made contact with the tiles of his bathroom wall and he used the opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth. Her hands moved from his chest to around his back to press him closer, if that were even possible at this moment.

Sanji's hands moved from her hips, one of them running from her behind, down her thigh to bring it against his hip. He repeated this and she jumped to make it easier, locking her legs around his waist. If she thought they were close before, they were even closer now as Nami could feel Sanji rubbing up against her through his trousers. They both moaned when she rolled her hips.

He panted into her neck and started placing kisses there, whilst her hands threaded through his hair. She was going to kill him if she kept wiggling her hips like that.

Her hands were pulling his face away from her neck. "Are we really doing this?" She panted out.

He took a second to organise his thoughts, willing his scrambled brain to piece together what she was asking. Nodding once he finally had, "Well, if you want to of course, I don't-"

She interrupted him by pulling him into another long kiss that left his legs a bit weak. "We're going to need a bed then."

That's all it took, and he was kissing her fiercely, whilst he moved them both through the apartment towards his bedroom. She was giggling along the way when he stumbled in his haste.

When he laid her down on the bed and hovered over her, he became nervous.

Sensing this, Nami's hands ran along his arms, careful of the bandage, to rest on either side of his face and bring his ear near her lips. "You said something about taking my top off?"

All moisture had left his mouth and he almost wheezed. Off of the top of his head, that was probably the most erotic thing she'd ever said. Good god, this woman.

She kissed him again to distract him and his hands ran slowly along her sides, squeezing the side of her breast before finding their way to the zip. He slowly dragged it down and as more of her creamy skin became visible, he was painfully becoming aware of something else. "Are you not wearing a bra?"

Shaking her head, she attempted to look up at him innocently, even batting her lashes at him. "I never do."

"Never?" He wheezed out. This was it. He was going to die. Happily.

She laughed and shook her head. He was such a lovable idiot and as hilarious as his reaction was, this was moving too slowly for her. She bucked her hips up and that seemed to bring him out of his daze.

Sanji's hands resumed their previous job. He kissed down her neck, to her collarbone and, when he was done with the zip, he kissed the top of her breasts. He pulled the leather away from one of her breasts and teasingly avoided her nipple, kissing and licking around until Nami whined above him. Only then he took her nipple in his mouth and flicked it with his tongue, he was rewarded with the loveliest of moans from her. His other hand rubbing and squeezing the other neglected breast.

The way she was saying his name was heaven and ever since he'd started playing with her breasts, she'd started rubbing against his thigh. Just from that he could feel how warm she was, he could only imagine how wet she was.

"Sanji- _mmm_\- more."

As if he could ever deny her that. "I think it's time to get rid of this." His hands pulled at her leather suit. First, he unclipped her belt, throwing it to the floor.

The hard part was the suit. How on earth did she get this on so quickly? Whatever mood they'd created was quickly diminishing as he struggled. He'd just managed to get it off her upper body and that was hard enough, it didn't help that he'd stopped to ogle her now free breasts. She'd nudged him to continue when she'd realised.

Boots were unzipped and joined her belt on the floor. It was the rest of her catsuit. Now he was trying to pull it from her legs, and he couldn't blame the suit for wanting to stay, she had lovely legs, but he wanted to see them unclothed.

Nami didn't help either, she was now laying down giggling at the sight. "Sorry- it's- just, your face! And, well, this is so funny." She managed to get out before fully laughing. This hadn't crossed her mind when he'd suggested taking off her suit, but it was lovely that they could laugh whilst in the heat of the moment.

Sanji joined her, laughing at this ridiculous situation. She was propped on her elbows, cheeks red from laughing and half dressed, the leather of her suit stuck around her thighs. He imagined he didn't look much better with one glove still on, no top and ruffled trousers. He couldn't be any happier in this moment.

"How do you get into this thing?"

Once she'd stopped laughing, she responded. "Lots of practice. You're more than welcome to help in the future."

"I'll help you get out of it."

"You've got yourself a deal. Right, I'll do this, you get out of your trousers."

He was supposed to be taking off his trousers, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from her. More skin being revealed by the second. His eyes bulged when she took off her thong and shot it at him to get him moving. Trousers and briefs were off in record time after that.

Nami crooked her finger at him and slowly opened her legs for him, inviting him in. As desperate as he was to join her again, he had to take a moment to take all of her in. His eyes scanned up her body, lingering along the way to finish at her face where she was giving him a smouldering look and biting her lip. Okay. This had to be the most erotic thing she'd ever done.

He had to remind himself not to pass out.

Resisting the urge to dive back in, he took his time working his way up her body. Kissing up her thighs and teasingly lingering before moving on to leaving open mouthed kisses on her hip bones and listening to her breath in sharply. He ghosted his lips along her stomach, and she whined at the lack of pressure, arching her back but he didn't give in, continuing to follow the path between her breasts up to her ear.

"You make the sexiest noises," he whispered into her ear, placing a kiss just underneath and she shuddered in pleasure. "I'm going to make sure I get every moan from you."

She kissed him firmly, eager for him to follow through and her hands began roaming down his back, greedily taking in his muscles.

Sanji's hands slowly moved back down her body, retracing his previous path, caressing and making her gasp until his hand arrived at the intended destination. His fingers played with her lips before running along her slit. He groaned when he felt how wet she was.

Being a professional chef was really paying off for Nami, she knew he had talented hands from watching him cook but he was demonstrating that right now as he stroked her. They'd stopped kissing, their faces still close as their breaths mingled with each other. Sanji was focusing on bringing her all the pleasure he could and Nami didn't know what to do with herself, moans tumbling out of her mouth.

Continuing to stroke her, Sanji moved down, kissing a path past her breasts, down her stomach until he was reunited with his fingers. He looked up and Nami was looking down at him biting her lips with hazy amber eyes. He smirked up at her before his tongue made contact with her.

She threw her head back when his tongue played with her nub and she moved her hips in rhythm with him, when his fingers entered her. She could feel heat starting to build in her stomach as his pace picked up and as _good_ as this was and he was, she wanted something else right now.

Pushing back on his shoulder he looked up at her worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no but, can we- you know-" how old was she? Why couldn't she just spit out the words. She took a breath in to compose herself. "I want you in me."

Sanji stilled and even his imagination was nothing compared to her actually saying it to him in real life. He climbed back up her body and gave her a brief kiss before leaning over to his dresser to pull out a condom.

With shaky hands he tore it open and Nami's hands joined him, smoothing over his hands to stop the shaking. She was smiling up at him, so sweetly that he couldn't stop the smile crossing his face. He reminded himself in that moment that he knew her, they'd been through so much and this would be another thing they shared together.

He breathed out, relaxed at that thought. With the condom now on, he rested on his elbows over her. "You're sure?"

She nodded back at him. "Are you?"

He mirrored her previous response. "If you want to stop at any time, just say."

"You too." Her hands cupped his cheeks and brought him into their softest kiss so far.

He lined himself up and slowly entered her, eyes scanning her face to make sure she was okay. It was a difficult task though, she tasted great but felt even better and he was trying to control himself from just pushing all the way in. He scattered kisses along her face and was graced with her giggling.

Fully settled in, he waited for her to make the next move. She gripped his shoulders and wiggled her hips, drawing a gasp from the both of them. He gave a tentative thrust and was rewarded with a moan, her legs wrapping around his waist to keep him locked in place.

The temperature in the room spiked and Sanji felt like he was going to melt. He was panting into her neck, she felt incredible. So wet and hot. Each thrust rewarded him with a wanton moan from Nami. Her cheeks were flushed, and hair splayed out on the pillows, her hands had moved from his shoulders to run up and down his back.

He pulled away from her neck to look at her face and he wanted to commit it to memory, the pleasure on her face was almost enough to push him over the edge. His pace started to pick up and he could feel himself almost at his end, but he was intent to get her there first. One of his hands moved to stroke down her leg, catching it behind the knee to lift it onto his shoulder and the reaction was instant.

She started to chant his name and her fingers digging into his back trying to anchor herself to something. The small shift had caused him to hit the right spot inside her and she couldn't get enough of it. She could feel her stomach starting to coil and heat building, what tipped her over was when Sanji started to whisper into her ear about coming and how she felt. She should feel embarrassed but, in that moment, it was exactly what she needed.

Feeling her clench and pulse around him, her cries as she came, was all too much for him and he found himself quickly following after her. His hips bucking to prolong her ecstasy and for him to come.

It was a few moments later when he finally came too, realising he was probably crushing her and leaned back onto shaky forearms so he could look down at her. Her eyes were cracked open, still coming down from her high and he mentally congratulated himself at the blissed look on her face.

"Are you okay?" His forearms and back were begging him to lay down, but he wanted to check on her first.

She didn't respond, just nodded and gave him a satisfied smile. That was all he needed to see as he laid down next to her, gathering her up to pull against his bare chest. It didn't take long for her fingers to start dancing across his chest.

He could kick himself for waiting so long to take this step with her. There were very good reasons not to at first. He really did want to know her, and he did have cracked ribs but after that, he'd built it up so much he wasn't quite sure how to get down from his unreachable expectations. But she was right, they were a team, and this had been better than he'd imagined.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt her shift in his arms, she rolled onto her front propping her chin on her hands over his chest. "Sanji, that was…" Lost for words on how to describe it.

"Amazing, fantastic, annoying that I'd held back for so long when we could have been doing this so much sooner?" His hands now played with the hair falling down her back.

"You forgot to add mind-blowing but that all sounds agreeable too." And it was true. For all his hesitating, he'd more than made up for it and the longer she laid there, the more she wanted a second round.

"I'll add it to the list." Leaning down to press a kiss against her forehead and her eyelids fluttered closed. "You have your first day tomorrow, it's still early, I can make dinner and I want to put some ice on your cheek."

It's wasn't too sore, but she knew he was right, it wouldn't be a great first impression to show up with a swollen cheek. She had other things in mind right now though. "Dinner sounds great, but," she propped herself up and ran one hand teasingly down his chest, watching as goose bumps erupted on his skin, "you gave me such thorough attention earlier and right now, I want to repay the favour." His eyes widened when her hands reached their intended destination and cupped him.

He recovered quickly. She felt him twitch in her hand and he pounced.

It was a while until they actually made it out of his bedroom but the lure of food and quickly diminishing time hurried them along.

After eating, they were both washing up, even though Sanji had tried to keep her away with the lure of wine and relaxing but she honestly didn't mind helping. He washed anyway, she just dried.

He was draining the water from the bowel as she was drying the last plate, walking over to put it in the cupboard overhead. It wasn't a moment later that he was pressing up against her from behind, his hands resting just below her breasts.

Something about her in a domestic setting just did it for him, especially the kitchen. He'd definitely need to take her in here at some point. He turned her around and pressed her up against the counter, lips hurriedly finding hers. It wasn't long until she was hoping up on the counter and he quickly filled the space between her legs. Sanji's lips moved from her lips to leave a scorching path down to her neck.

Nami was aware of where this was heading, and that time was getting on. "I'm going to need to sleep at my place tonight, my work stuff is all there for the morning."

He nodded but didn't let up from peppering kisses down her neck or caressing her breasts.

"You know-_ mmm-" _letting out a moan when he paid attention to the sensitive area behind her ear. She lost herself for a second, her hands eagerly running through his hair to press him closer. She regained her thoughts when she felt him pressing against her, "- Robin's not home toni, _ah, _tonight, maybe you can stay at mine?"

That got his attention. "Do you mind if I bring some clothes so I can go straight to work from yours?"

"Not at all, grab a bag and we can go. Then we can break in my bed."

He left her with a kiss and took off across his apartment in haste.

.

.

.

Considering their previous evening, it still wasn't enough for Sanji and in the morning Nami found herself having to bat his hands away when she tried to get up to get ready in the morning. He was definitely making up for lost time or he had a big sexual appetite. The second explanation wouldn't be a bad thing. But one of them had to be responsible, otherwise they'd never make it out of the apartment.

Getting ready together was easier than she'd expected. She'd allowed him to shower with her, but only if he agreed to behave himself and he did, mostly. Soon enough they were both at the front door, gathering the last few pieces they both needed and Sanji was packing the lunch into her bag he'd made her.

Locking the front door, they walked out to the street and stopped to say their goodbyes, both heading in the opposite direction.

Sanji reached out to hold her hand. "Have a good day and maybe if you're free I can see you after work?" He wanted to know all about her first day and, if she could come, he wanted to discuss something fairly big with her.

"I should be done by five, when do you finish?"

"I finished at five today too, we'll see who makes it back to my place first." He challenged, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"You know I can run in heels." She reminded him, all too happy to give into the childish competition.

Shortly after they were saying their goodbyes, wishing each other a good day and parting with a kiss far too brief for Sanji's liking.

.

.

.

Whatever nerves she'd had that morning had vanished when she'd met everybody in the team. They'd been so friendly and welcoming. They were just wrapping up a project, so she shadowed one of her colleagues in the morning and in the afternoon, they briefed her on their next project they'd be starting soon. To track the weather was a dream come true. And to think she got paid for this.

Now she was on her way to Sanji's apartment and replying to a few texts from her friends she'd received throughout the day. They knew it was her first day and had been asking questions and wishing her luck. She was getting out the lift and walking towards Sanji's door when she sent her last text to Robin. Considering she lived with the woman, she'd barely seen her, both of them involved with other people had taken up their time. Nami would have to arrange a girl's night for them.

The door opened before she could knock. He'd beaten her home but not by much from the looks of it, suit jacket and tie still in place.

Eagerly he pulled her through the door and wrapped her up in a hug, welcoming her back. "Well?"

"It was great! Everybody was so nice, and the next project looks so interesting."

They'd pulled apart and Sanji was leading her towards his living room to sit on the sofa. "I'm so pleased for you. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Ever the gentleman. But she nodded, asking for a tea and orange that her sister had given to her before leaving. Actually, she didn't have many of them left. Nami wondered how much it would cost for her sister to ship them to her. Nothing beat the oranges from her grove.

Sanji came back with her tea in hand and orange, a newspaper tucked under his arm. He put them down onto the coffee table, moving around to sit next to her and slowly unfold the paper. "This might just add to your good mood, it certainly did mine."

She looked on inquisitively as she was handed the newspaper.

**_Commissioner of Police officially drops investigation into Black Cat after successful hostage situation downtown._**

Nami gaped down at the newspaper, barely believing the words staring back at her. She'd never expected this day to come. Her eyes continued scanning below the title.

_This news follows after Arlong's protégé, Hody Jones, was arrested by the superhero duo just yesterday. Black Cat has previously worked with Stealth Black to take down the illusive Arlong Gang, who were running criminal activity and producing body altering drugs. _

She could feel tears starting to swim in her eyes but what finished her was the next sentence.

_Multiple sources confirm that it was actually Black Cat who pursued Arlong, working undercover, and Stealth Black merely aided. _

Sanji's arm wrapped around her shoulders and he pressed a kiss into her temple, overjoyed for her. She was stuck between wanting to cry and sheer happiness. To not be affiliated with Arlong was a weight off of her shoulders, to not be linked with that vile man.

For people to know the truth.

"This really does add to my day." They both leaned back on the sofa, basking in the news and Nami used the opportunity to start peeling her orange.

"You're getting low on those." He said softly, not wanted to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere that had settled over them.

It was sweet he'd noticed. "I was just thinking that myself. Between here and my apartment, I think I maybe have three left?" She'd made a point of spreading out her oranges when she'd gotten the chance, she spent so much time in between the two places.

Sanji stood, walking over to the door that lead to his outdoor balcony. "I had a thought earlier, and you definitely know more on this topic than me, but I was thinking you should use one of them to grow an orange tree." He gestured to outside. "There's more than enough space for it to grow out here and in the winter, we can just move it inside, just outside the balcony. I've been doing some research…"

She watched him as he continued to talk about growing an orange tree and explaining what he'd learned. Whilst it was a wonderful idea and she'd happily talk about this all day; the feeling was back. Just like it had been when he came to Bell-mère's grave.

It came over her so quickly. For him to take the time and research this just to make her happy. All it took was a tree to push her over the edge.

"I love you."

Whatever he'd been saying was cut short at her interruption. Did he just hear that right? That look on her face was back again. She'd directed that look at him a few times, but he could never figure it out.

It was so open and warm. And now it made sense, the final piece revealing itself.

It was love.

He didn't bother to finish what he was saying. He strode over to her, leaning over her to cup her face and kiss her full on the lips, trying to pour all of his feelings into it. "I love you too. I think I've loved you ever since I first set eyes on you."

"I'm pretty sure that's just the leather suit talking."

"Have you seen yourself in that suit? But I'm pretty sure I knew for certain the moment you swooped in and saved that boy."

"I _was_ having a good hair day, so I don't blame you." She teased, purposefully ignoring what he actually meant.

His hands came down to lightly tickle her sides in retaliation as he settled over whilst she squirmed underneath him. She screeched when he hit a particularly sensitive spot and as Sanji looked down at her, her eyes watering and crinkling from his ministrations, he couldn't be any more in love with her.

It was true that he'd known for a while, but he never wanted to say it first. He'd wanted her to come to terms with it and have the freedom to say it whenever she wanted. Before Nami, he'd always been unlucky with love. Whatever relationship he had never lasted with his alter ego, he'd learnt the hard way that balance would always be an issue. But she made it so easy, almost like breathing. To have someone to share all of this with.

He could say with confidence that she was the love of his life.

He let up when her hands started to smack at his and she was breathing heavily. He laid down, moving her so she was resting on his chest and catching her breath, whilst one of his hands played with the exposed skin on her side.

The late afternoon light filtered through the room and Sanji had never been more content. He wanted this all the time.

Maybe now was the time to broach this.

"This is nice."

Nami hummed back at him in agreement, her eyes closed. She almost looked like a cat stretched out, basking in the warmth, and the irony wasn't lost on Sanji.

"I've also been thinking about something else, for a while now, and maybe I'm moving too fast- and this is completely your decision, I won't be offended if you want to wait or-"

"Just say it." Her chin now resting on his chest to look at him, aware that he wanted to discuss something. He was so considerate of her feelings, but he had a tendency to work himself up because of it.

"Move in with me." He blurted out.

Her eyes widened, not expected that at all and when she went to speak, Sanji smoothly cut in.

"It doesn't have to be right away, there'd be a lot to sort out. Like Robin, we can give her the time to find a new place or roommate- but I have a bigger place and it's the same distance to work-"

She cut him off with a firm kiss. He was starting to ramble and as adorable as it was, she wanted to enjoy this moment with him. He followed after her when she pulled away, trying to prolong the kiss.

"I'd love to."

.

.

.

_**Love is in the air! Hearts are broken around the city as the newly formed superhero duo Black Cat and Stealth Black are confirmed to be a couple. **_

Black Cat snorted as she read the magazine headline. Stealth had finally snapped when her fans had almost doubled after her investigation was dropped and she was announced as a superhero. They'd been waiting for her after their most recent gang takedown with all new photo's, eager for her to sign with Zappa was right at the front. All rumours were put to rest when he'd kissed her square on the mouth, the camera's flashing to get their front-page shot.

The rest of the crowd had gone crazy.

What still tripped her though was the superhero part. It'd jarred her a couple of times when newspapers used it and people, whether police or fans, used it in conjunction with her name.

She was pulled from her thoughts, when Stealth Black came up to her, wrapping his arm around her and asking if she was ready to go. The radio had just warned them about a highspeed car chase moving through the city.

As they soared through the city, the air rushing past them (no doubt tangling her hair) and wrapped around the man she was sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, she couldn't help but think…

Yes, she was technically a superhero now and her life had finally found peace; but if a few jewels went missing along the way… well, old habits die hard.

* * *

And that's a wrap folks.

I spent ages picking the perfect font to differentiate between the newspaper and magazine headlines... AO3 wouldn't let me use the magazine font and FFN this just chose a different font... *sigh* For anyone that's interested, I picked Lucida Calligraphy, apparently for only my enjoyment.

The idea of a prequel or sequel is definitely something I'm chewing on but not for now. I want to unwind; write some smaller things and work on other projects I have ongoing. I post updates on my profile on FFN if you ever want to check in, or just shoot me a message/ask (FFN, AO3, Tumblr, take your pick)- I'm always happy to chat!

Can you even imagine a cop comedy with Luffy and Zoro? The absolute chaos. I also enjoyed sprinkling in Luffy's inability to keep a secret. The concept of a secret identity is lost on him.

Do you guys remember me saying I was inspired by the Sam Smith song, 'To die for'? Do you even know how many times I almost killed Sanji/Stealth Black? My angsty fingers were begging. But I'd made Nami suffer enough and I don't like writing anything that can't end happily.

Thank you for waiting patiently for me to write this. Please forgive any errors; I write and eyeball this by myself, I do the best I can.

I hope everyone is well and keeping safe.

Until next time.


End file.
